Kira's world : Please stay with me I love you !
by rei968
Summary: Attention je risque de SPOILER donc si vous n’avez pas vu la fin de Death Note je vous déconseille de lire cette fic ! Etant totalement déçu de la fin de Death Note, j’ai décidé de faire ma propre fin LightXMisa, Misa X Near
1. Renaissance

_Yop,_

_Attention je risque de SPOILER donc si vous n'avez pas vu la fin de Death Note je vous déconseille de lire cette fic !!!!!! Etant totalement déçu de la fin de Death Note, j'ai décidé de faire ma propre fin c'est juste pour le plaisir et aussi de remettre un peu d'amour dans le couple Misa/Light mais cette fois, les rôles seront inversés (en gros ce sera Light qui va devenir accro à Misa), Light aura une nouvelle opportunité pour établir son pouvoir. _

**Renaissance**

C'était la fin, Yagami Light alias Kira allait bientôt connaître la mort. Il se retrouva dans une usine désaffectée, il contemplait le ciel baigné de la lumière orangé du soleil, la dernière scène de sa vie. L'hémorragie grandissait dans sa poitrine, le sang coulait abondamment, il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre, des visions de sa vie refaisaient surface : Le jour où ce carnet avait croisé son chemin, sa rencontre avec Ryuuku, son combat contre L et la victoire de Near et Mello. Le soleil allait céder sa place à la lune, le ciel était coloré entre le bleu et l'orange. A plusieurs kilomètres de là se tenait Ryuuku, tenant son stylo prêt à écrire le nom de l'ancien détenteur de sa Death note.

- On a bien tué le temps et vaincu l'ennui, j'avoue que tu m'as bien diverti ces dernières années mais si tu vas en prison, je ne saurai quand tu mourras et je t'avais averti quand ta fin viendra, je noterai ton nom dans mon carnet. J'espère que ton âme n'errera entre le paradis et l'enfer… ah ah ah !

Il finit de noter le nom dans le carnet de la mort, quarante secondes plus tard, le cœur de Light s'arrêta pendant ce temps, le même sort fut réservé à Amané Misa mais celle-ci se suicida depuis le haut d'un immeuble. Le Shinigami retourna dans son monde et alla retrouver le roi.

*********************************

Ryuuku atterrit dans son monde, rien n'avait changé toujours aussi gris, triste et ennuyant, il regrettait presque le monde des humains. Le roi se tenant devant lui, il le salua :

- Mais que vois-je c'est Ryuuku ? Alors as-tu retrouvé ton carnet ?

- Oui..

- Et tu t'es bien amusé ? J'ai entendu dire que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec un humain.

- Oui mais il est mort… j'ai écrit son nom dans mon carnet.

- Il a dû te lasser.

- En quelque sorte mais que devienne les âmes de ceux qui ont utilisé une Death Note, ils ne vont ni au paradis ni en enfer alors où vont-ils ?

- En général dans notre monde… regarde l'humain dont il est question, le voici.

Le monarque céda sa place et se tenant derrière lui, Light. Le Shinigami crut tomber à la renverse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es sensé être mort…

- Mais je suis mort, Ryuuku. Grâce à toi je vais acquérir plus de pouvoir.

- Quoi ? Roi qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- C'est devenu un Shinigami comme nous.

- Alors tous les humains que nous tuons deviennent des dieux ?

- Hé oui dans ta vie antérieure tu l'étais aussi mais tu as oublié car tu es mort il y a longtemps Ryuuku.

Il en fut bouleversé, il ne s'était jamais posé la question d'où il venait et depuis combien de temps il était un dieu.

- Mais alors Misa doit aussi…

L'ancien Kira s'approcha de lui.

- Misa n'est pas venu dans ce monde…

- Mais pourtant j'ai écrit son nom dans mon carnet, oh mais…

Il ouvrit son carnet il avait pourtant bien écrit son nom, Light y jeta un coup d'œil.

- Tu n'as pas bien écrit son prénom, tu n'as pas utilisé le bon kanji.

- Alors je vais le changer !

- Non, elle va m'aider, je vais retourner dans le monde des humains.

- A quoi cela va te servir ?

- Le roi m'a promis de me rendre la vie si j'effectuais avec succès ma mission.

- Ta mission ?

- Rendre ce monde moins pourri qu'il ne l'est maintenant !

Le roi intervint.

- Oui, Ryuuku je lui ai promis mais s'il échouait je pourrai écrire son nom ainsi que celui de Misa dans mon carnet ce qui me rallongerait ma vie.

- Mais ce n'est pas votre genre de prendre une telle décision.

- C'est un pari!

- Mais… et pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas changé sa forme ? Pourquoi a-t-il toujours une apparence humaine ?

- Nous changeons avec le temps, s'il veut garder son apparence il doit se dépêcher d'effectuer sa mission.

- Mais à part que vous y gagnez, s'il échoue vous aurez perdu votre pari !

- Cela va me divertir, je suivrai tout depuis ici.

Light salua le roi et Ryuuku, il partit pour le monde des humains retrouver Misa. Après plusieurs heures de recherche, il la retrouva atterrée dans le coin d'une rue sombre, il essaya de l'appeler mais en vain. C'était évident, elle ne pouvait pas le voir, il était devenu un Shinigami et le roi ne lui avait pas donné de carnet car il avait effectué un pari, il devait absolument récupérer l'ancien carnet de Remu mais ou était-il ? Soudain Ryuuku apparut au côté de Light.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? questionna Ryuuku.

- J'ai trouvé Misa mais je ne peux pas lui parler et je n'ai pas de carnet, je dois retrouver celui de Remu.

- Ça ne te servira à rien, le temps de le retrouver tu risque d'avoir pris une autre apparence et je connais le roi, il ne va pas vouloir attendre longtemps avant de prendre ta vie.

- Ainsi le carnet ne permet pas que de tuer les humains mais aussi les Shinigamis. Ryuuku pourrais-tu me prêter ton carnet ?

- Quoi ?

- Un humain peut devenir détenteur d'un Death note alors pourquoi un Shinigami ne prêterait pas le sien à un autre ?

- Je n'ai jamais essayé cela.

Ils procédèrent à l'échange du carnet, Yagami arracha un bout de papier et toucha Misa. Elle était désespérée, elle avait reçu un téléphone de Matsuda et l'avait mise au courant de la mort de son amour, elle s'était accroupie et pleurait de tout son soûl. Tout à coup, une étrange sensation envahit son corps, les souvenirs de l'époque lorsqu'elle était Kira lui vint à l'esprit, elle releva la tête et vit Ryuuku et Light en face d'elle.

- Light, Ryuuku ? Voilà que je deviens folle !

Les souvenirs de son ancienne vie lorsqu'elle était Kira apparurent dans sa mémoire, elle cria mais son portable sonna et la sortit de sa torpeur, c'était de nouveau Matsuda, il se faisait du souci pour Misa.

- Quoi ?

- _Misa je sais que cela est dur pour toi mais il est mort avec dignité._

Entendant cela, Yagami éclata de rire, Matsuda le même qui lui a tiré dessus ose dire ça ? Il savait qu'il allait lui rendre une petite visite et ensuite écrire son nom dans son carnet, Misa sanglotait toujours et se tenait accroupi, elle avait lâché son téléphone portable. Light décida de lui parler.

- Misa…

- Non… ce n'est qu'une illusion… Light… Ryuuku…

Il tendit sa main vers la jeune fille, elle la prit.

- Tu ne rêves pas nous sommes bien là.

- Mais Matsuda m'a dit que tu étais mort…

- Je suis bel et bien mort.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, Ryuuku est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

- C'est un Shinigami maintenant c'est tout.

- Misa, bâtissons ensemble le monde de Kira.

Elle ôta sa main de Light et lui tourna le dos. Comme ses souvenirs étaient revenus, elle se souvint des durs épreuves qu'elle avait subies pour lui, sa détention qui avait duré plusieurs mois, Remu s'était sacrifié pour elle car c'était le seul moyen de la sauver à cause de lui de nouveau et il avait même osé voir une autre femme qu'elle et soit disant dans le cadre de son travail. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire deux fois la même erreur, elle prit une inspiration et se tourna en direction des deux Shinigami.

- Light, tu sais que je t'aime mais ce que tu me demande de faire est impossible.

- Pourquoi ? Misa…

- J'ai fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour toi et toi est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose pour moi ?

- J'ai… j'ai essayé de bâtir un monde pour que les criminels soient jugés.

- J'ai perdu déjà la moitié de ma vie pour toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné en retour ? Rien… et toi tu osais voir Takada presque tous les soirs….

- C'était pour atteindre notre but ! Elle avait le profil idéal pour exécuter…

- Peut être mais j'aurais pu le faire autant qu'elle ! Ces dernières années, tu m'as vraiment mise à part… je croyais être la personne idéale pour te seconder…

Son visage était mouillé par les larmes, elle s'effondra :

- Tu m'as manipulé depuis le début et… je me suis laissé faire parce que je t'aimais… quelle idiote mais quelle idiote ! C'était évident depuis le début… et cela dès le premier jour.

Il se gratta la tête et eut une idée.

- Misa… Near sait que tu es le deuxième Kira, tu risques la peine de mort.

- Comme j'ai coopéré, nous avons fait un arrangement avec Near mais je suis toujours sous surveillance.

- Comment ça ?

- Il ne parlera pas de moi aux autorités…

- Il t'a bien demandé quelque chose en échange ?

- Je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il m'a dit est de rester en vie… et de laisser personne de suspect m'approcher. Je dois continuer ma carrière de mannequin et d'actrice.

L'ancien policier réfléchit, pourquoi lui a-t-il demandé cela ? Que sont ses plans ? Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention que son ancienne petite amie s'éloignait de lui ce fut Ryuuku qui dut lui donner un coup sur l'épaule.

- Quoi ?

- Misa s'éloigne…

- Ryuuku… on ne peut pas la laisser partir, j'ai besoin d'elle pour élaborer mon plan !

- Pourquoi tu ne manipulerais pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

- De tous ceux que j'ai manipulés, elle est la seule à être restée en vie !

- Ouais, ouais c'est ce qu'on dit… bon moi je retourne dans mon monde mais avant je dois juste passer chercher des pommes.

- Des pommes ?

- Peut être que si j'en donne au roi, il me donnera un autre carnet ?

Il s'envola au loin, Light rattrapa Amané.

- Misa !

Elle ne se retourna pas et continua son chemin.

- Misa…

Il lui tira le bras et la plaqua contre un mur, elle le foudroya du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

- J'ai besoin de toi…

- Je ne veux pas être ton pion !

- Misa est-ce que tu m'aime ?

Cette fois, elle détourna les yeux.

- Tu me l'as dit avant non ?

- Peut être… je ne sais plus…

- Alors si tu m'aimes tu veux que je me sente bien non ?

- Comment te faire confiance alors que tu as utilisé tout le monde, tu as même mené ton père à sa propre mort ! Takada s'est suicidé pour toi malgré qu'elle t'aimait, je ne finirai pas comme ça !

- Misa… tu risques de ne pas me croire mais si tu ne m'aides pas, tu peux mourir…

- Quelle excuse as-tu encore inventé ?

- C'est la vérité ! J'ai fait un pari avec le roi des Shinigamis si nous ne bâtissons pas le monde de Kira, il écrirait nos noms dans son carnet. J'ai l'ancien carnet de Ryuuku, nous pouvons tuer Near quand nous voulons !

- Light… je n'ai plus rien à perdre, j'ai déjà tout perdu alors que le roi me tue ça ne me fait rien…

- Idiote tu veux laisser ta seule chance de rester en vie ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

La seconde où le mot sortit de sa bouche, Light saisit son visage et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Parce que j'ai besoin de toi…

Il l'embrassa mais elle le repoussa et le gifla, il recula étonné de l'attitude de celle-ci.

- Je ne veux pas être ton pion… tue-moi si tu veux, comme je te l'ai dit je n'ai plus rien à perdre !

Elle partit le laissant derrière elle, cette fois-ci, il ne réagit pas mais un sentiment de frustration chez le jeune homme apparut dans son cœur. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui tenait tête comme cela mais il était bien décidé à récupérer Misa et de combattre Near.


	2. Rapprochements, vérité et trahison

_Kikou, _

_J'espère que cette fic vous plaît bon d'accord c'est un peu cul cul la praline mais j'adore XD. Near va faire son entré en scène et quelques rebondissements vont alimenter ce chapitre. Merci de me laisser quelques review pour me dire si ça vous plaît._

**Rapprochement, vérité et trahison**

Misa rentra chez elle, elle avait pu récupérer son ancienne chambre grâce aux relations que possédait Near. Elle se coucha sur son lit, fixant le plafond et repensant à Raito, elle ne voulait plus être son jouet et voulait vivre sa vie même si elle devait mourir demain ou dans la seconde qui suivait. Elle fondit en larmes, elle se sentait si seule dans cette chambre remplis de tant de souvenirs mais maintenant le temps semblait s'être arrêter, elle appela Mogi, elle avait besoin de voir quelqu'un et de parler.

- _Allô ? _

- Mogi c'est Misa…

- _Salut Misa qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

- On pourrait se voir ?

- _Euh… je suis désolé, je suis en déplacement sur une affaire… _

- Ah… c'est pas grave.. désolé de t'avoir déranger… bye.

- _A demain !_

Elle fit le tour de son répertoire machinalement et appela Near sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

- _Oui ? _

- Ne… Near ?

- _Misa ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? _

- Excusez-moi… je me suis trompé au revoir…

- _Non attendez… vous n'avez pas l'air bien… _

- …

- Voulez-vous venir me voir pour en parler ?

Lui en parler ? Depuis quand Near s'inquiétait-il de son sort ? Bien sûr grâce à lui, elle a pu échapper à la peine de mort mais elle ne savait pas la raison exact et selon sa logique, elle devait mourir alors pourquoi la laisser en vie ? Les pensées tournèrent dans sa tête encore un long moment, on toqua à la porte ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées, elle alla ouvrir. Near se tenait devant la porte, elle le fit entrer. Le jeune homme se tenait mal à l'aise, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé seul avec elle.

- Je… vous remercie de vous être déplacé…

- C'est normal…

- Je suis désolé, je me suis trompé je ne voulais vraiment pas vous déranger… euh… voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

- Oui, je veux bien un café.

Elle alla faire le café et revint avec un plateau avec deux tasses de cafés fumants et du sucre, elle l'invita à s'assoir sur son lit. Il se mit dans sa position habituelle et se tortilla les cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je… je ne voulais vraiment pas vous déranger… il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un mais je suis tombé par hasard sur votre numéro…

- Alors je suis là, vous pouvez tout me dire.

- C'est tellement compliqué… trop de questions tournent dans ma tête… mais je me demande surtout pourquoi vous m'avez laissé en vie et avez tué Raito.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué, c'est le Shinigami qui l'a fait. Quand nous avons retrouvé Yagami, il était déjà mort mais ensuite je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu ce Shinigami.

- Near… vous risquez de ne pas me croire mais… oh et puis non…

- Dites ce que vous avez sur le cœur, après ce que j'ai vu avec ce carnet et un Shinigami je peux m'attendre à tout.

- J'ai revu Raito… il y a quelques heures.

- Mais son corps a été envoyé pour une autopsie…

- Je sais ça peut paraître invraisemblable mais je vous jure que je l'ai vu, je ne suis pas folle ! Il a dû me faire toucher un bout de papier provenant d'un carnet de la mort.

- Et que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Il souhaite rebâtir son monde…

- Et vous ?

- J'ai refusé ! Je ne veux plus être un pion pour lui, même si j'ai des sentiments pour lui, il ne fait qu'utiliser tout le monde pour arriver à ses fins, je préfère mourir que de me retrouver dans ses plans. Je suis tellement perdu… pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas infligé la peine de mort ? Je ne me ferais plus de mauvais sang…

- Est-ce que vous regrettez ?

- Je ne regrette qu'une chose, c'est d'avoir été aussi stupide et aimer un homme qui jouait avec mes sentiments mais grâce à Kira, les guerres ont cessé, le taux de criminalité a chuté mais si c'est à ce prix que je dois vivre dans un tel monde, je préfère…

- Misa-chan !

- Qu… quoi ? Et pourquoi m'appelez-vous ainsi…

- Vous avez la chance d'être en vie, pourquoi être si négative ?

- Mais… vous ne pouvez imaginer… j'ai tout perdu…Remu est morte, mes parents…

- Justement c'est un nouveau départ, il vous suffit de trouver quelqu'un pour continuer votre vie.

- Near… pourquoi m'avoir laissé en vie ?

Il posa sa tasse de café et fixa la blonde droit dans les yeux et dit :

- Je ne peux vous le dire… j'ai déjà tout expliqué aux autorités. Vous êtes écarté de l'affaire.

- Mais que leur avez-vous dit ?

- Que vous avez été manipulée par Kira malgré que je savais que vous étiez le deuxième Kira.

- Mais pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

- Misa moins vous en saurez mieux ça vaut.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, elle fixa la ville illuminée.

- A quoi pourrais-je m'accrocher pour vivre ?

Elle fondit en larmes, le détective se releva et la blottit dans ses bras tout en caressant ses cheveux, Misa fut étonnée d'une telle attitude venant de Near. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir ainsi, il semblait tellement différent mais avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter allégea le cœur de Misa. Hélas, elle se sentait quand même gênée et se retira des bras de Near.

- Misa…

- Je… je ne peux pas…

- Misa-chan… je serai plus tranquille si… vous restiez au QG avec moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car Raito vous a retrouvé et il risquerait de tenter de vous…

- Laissez-moi un moment avant de vous donner ma décision.

- Il n'y a pas de sous-entendu, c'est juste pour votre sécurité.

Elle se rassit sur son lit, Near termina son café et dit :

- Misa, vous n'avez pas faim ?

- Non pas spécialement…

- Est-ce que je peux vous emmener quelque part car moi j'ai faim.

- Allez prendre quelque chose dans mon frigo.

- Non… euh… je vais plutôt demander à l'un de mes collègues de nous ramener quelque chose à manger et à boire et faites-moi plaisir.

- Mmhh… d'accord…

Le détective appela l'un de ses collègues et vingt minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Un employé livra un copieux repas et quelques bouteilles de vin pour accompagner le tout. Near et Misa mangèrent avec beaucoup d'appétit et burent beaucoup. Vers deux heures du matin, tout fut mangé, les deux jeunes gens étaient rassasiés.

- Merci Near… je ne devrais pas boire autant… est-ce que… vous… du vin ?

- Volontiers.

Elle se releva et voulut servir du vin mais elle trébucha et lâcha la bouteille, une partie du vin alla tâcher la chemise blanche de Near. Misa, quant à elle, s'était retrouvé sur celui-ci. Un silence pesant se fit, les deux se fixaient dans les yeux durant plusieurs secondes, Near posa une main dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme ce qui lui fit une onde électrique mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de bouger, gentiment il la pressa contre lui. De l'autre main, il lui caressait la joue, Misa tenta de résister mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie, elle choisit de se laisser aller sachant dans quelle condition elle était, elle préférait aller jusqu'au bout.

- Near… le vin… sur la chemise…

Il déboutonna sa chemise, Misa rougit. Near était bâti tout comme l'était Raito, elle parcourut des yeux le torse du jeune homme, il sourit et enlassa Misa, elle se sentait tellement en sécurité avec lui qu'elle réussit à s'endormir contre lui.

****************************

Le lendemain, Misa se réveilla seule. Les yeux mi-clos, elle parcourut du regard sa chambre espérant trouver Near mais personne, elle désespéra, se leva et enleva ses vêtements au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa salle de bain (elle était encore très endormie malgré ça hi hi). Elle entra dans sa salle de bain muni d'une serviette enroulée autour d'elle, entra dans le bain sans vraiment réfléchir et se dévêtit de sa serviette. Le contact de l'eau chaude et mousseuse la fit sortir gentiment de ses rêveries mais soudain elle écarquilla les yeux et se releva hors de l'eau. Near se tenait en face d'elle dans le même bain aussi étonné qu'elle et la dévorant du regard.

- Misa-chan… je… suis désolé…

Elle ne dit rien, sortit du bain et enroula sa serviette autour d'elle et claqua la porte. La blonde était devenu rouge écarlate, quelle idée de ne pas la prévenir, était-il fou ou bien voulait-il se rincer l'œil dès le matin ? Elle s'allongea repensant aux événements, Raito avait-il vraiment besoin d'elle ? Pourquoi ne pas utiliser quelqu'un d'autre et Near dans tout ça ? Son attitude était tellement inattendue, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il irait aussi loin et se souciait à ce point ?! Il semblait si calme, si distant envers tout le monde mais jusqu'à maintenant il a été si intime avec elle alors qu'elle le connait à peine, elle s'assoupit. Elle sentit quelque chose se pencher en dessus d'elle, elle ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri, Near se tenait en dessus d'elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Near ?! Qu'est-ce…

- Misa… merci pour cette soirée mais je vais devoir partir… j'ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire…

Misa s'accrocha aux pans de sa chemise.

- Est-ce que vous reviendrez ?

Il acquiesça, se releva du lit, Misa lui posa une question :

- Near… pourquoi être comme cela avec moi ? Avec les autres vous êtes si froid ou si distant…

- Parce que je veux vous protéger…

Il grommela un au revoir et referma la porte.

*********************************************

Raito avait volé toute la nuit sur la ville et avait atterrit un moment donné chez Misa. Il avait vu Near à ses côtés, cela le rendit fou de jalousie c'était plus fort que lui pourtant il ne tenait pas spécialement à Misa et voulait juste accomplir sa tâche avant que le roi des Shinigamis ne se débarrasse de lui. Ryuuku apparut.

- Alors tu as pu la convaincre ?

- Non… elle ne veut pas…

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre quelqu'un d'autre.

- Idiot si je prends quelqu'un d'autre je ne sais pas ce que cela donnera, je ne veux pas prendre de risque de l'ai déjà fait avec Mikami et j'y ai laissé ma vie. Misa est facilement influençable…

- Facilement influençable ? Si c'était le cas, elle aurait accepté tout de suite.

- …

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai un nouveau carnet…

- Et alors ? Tant mieux pour toi, je n'en ai pas…

- Justement je peux te le donner et tu pourrais tuer ton rival, de toute façon tu ne risques rien…

- Et tu veux quoi en échange ?

- Ah ça je n'y ai pas réfléchi.

- Tu pourrais prendre la place du roi des Shinigamis… et moi je régnerai sur ce monde en tant que Kira, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

- Eliminer le roi des Shinigamis ? Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait m'apporter ?

- Je ne connais pas le monde des Shinigamis, qu'est-ce que le roi peut faire de plus que toi ?

- Eh bien il peut créer autant de carnets qu'il veut mais sinon il ne fait rien de plus.

- Alors pourquoi avoir un roi ?

- Euh…

- Tu pourrais changer le monde des Shinigamis, ne m'as-tu pas expliqué que tu t'ennuyais ? Là c'est l'occasion de changer les choses, tu pourras prendre exemple sur le monde des humains. Tu pourras créer ton monde parfait comme moi je pourrai créer le mien !

- C'est vrai que c'est pas une mauvaise idée… mais on ne peut malheureusement pas voir le vrai nom du roi, même avec nos yeux de Shinigami. Il a dû se protéger.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, je t'aiderais du mieux que je peux pour le tuer.

Ryuuku donna un carnet de la mort à Raito.

- Maintenant que tu possède un carnet tu vas tuer ce Near ?

- Non, je vais m'amuser un petit peu. De toute façon, je suis déjà mort donc il ne peut rien faire mais là je vais rendre une petite visite à Misa.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Elle m'a juré fidélité et elle me trahit avec un autre, en plus avec Near !

- Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ?

- Jaloux d'elle ? Et puis quoi encore ?

- Je pense que tu l'aime mais tu ne peux te l'avouer.

- Ryuuku tu ne pourras jamais comprendre les sentiments d'un humain.

- Tu n'es plus humain, Raito… tu es un Shinigami.

- Je ne le suis pas encore entièrement, je voudrais redevenir humain et délivrer ce monde de la corruption.

- Et Misa dans tout ça, que vas-tu faire d'elle quand tu auras bâti ton monde ?

L'ancien Kira baissa les yeux, il n'avait pas réfléchi à cela.

- Je… je la tuerais… ça lui apprendra de me trahir !

- Est-ce que ça te servira vraiment à quelque chose ? Laisse la vivre…

Raito serra ses poings et donna un coup dans le mur.

- Pourquoi m'enticher d'une fille aussi stupide qu'elle ? Elle ne faisait rien que de me gêner…

- C'est quand même grâce à elle et Remu que tu as pu vaincre L.

- Et alors ?

- Si tu ne tenais pas à Misa, tu n'irais pas la voir… Tu sais il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas. Malgré la mort de Remu, tu devras tenir ta promesse.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que avant de mourir Remu est venu me voir, elle m'a demandé de te surveiller et de faire en sorte que Misa soit heureuse.

- Donc je suis obligé d'être avec elle jusqu' à la fin de mes jours ?

- Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire mais je peux lire dans ton regard que tu es révolté sinon tu n'irais pas voir Misa, tu es vexé car elle s'est tourné vers un autre homme que toi !

- Mais comment est-ce que tu peux déblatérer des conneries pareils ?

- Tu l'as dit à l'instant, tu te sens trahi ! Tu ne veux rien admettre !

- Tu m'énerves à la fin !

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu vas la voir ?

- Pour la remettre en place et la convaincre, elle me sera utile !

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir embrassé juste après que je sois parti ?

- Tu… tu nous a vus ?

- Oui.

Yagami ne dit rien et parti en direction de la chambre de Misa.

**************************

Elle avait passé sa journée à faire des séances photos, elle entra épuisée et alluma la télévision pour consulter les nouvelles. On parla d'un suicide d'un certain Mikami Teru. Ce nom disait quelque chose à Misa, Raito avait sûrement dû lui en parler avant de mourir et réalisa que c'était le dernier Kira en date ! Malgré cela, elle était toujours pour l'idéologie de Kira mais à une certaine limite, son ex petit ami lui avait bien montré jusqu'à quelles limites il pouvait aller pour arriver à ses fins. Non, elle ne voulait plus rien de cela et avait bien trop souffert. La blonde alla sur son balcon pour admirer le coucher de soleil en se demandant si ce soir Near viendrait la voir, elle repensa à la nuit passée avec lui. Même si rien de spécial ne s'était passé, un lien fort s'était créé entre eux et elle rougit à cette pensée. La jeune femme entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en refermant la fenêtre elle sentit une présence et se retourna.

- Misa…

- Hein ? Raito ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Tu es une idiote…

- Tu viens en plus me provoquer ? Tu ne manques pas de culot !

- Tu as juré que tu m'aimais et hier soir… tu étais avec un autre !

- Tu es venu m'espionner…

- Non… je… je passais tout simplement… j'ai survolé la ville…

- Comment te faire confiance… tu as tellement trahi tant de monde pour arriver à tes fins !

- Ta vie en dépend maintenant… comme je t'ai dit le roi des Shinigamis risque de nous tuer si je n'accomplis pas le pari que j'ai engagé.

- Je t'ai dit ça m'est égal si je dois mourir…

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Ouvre les yeux bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que je viendrais te voir, je me fais du souci pour toi !

- Tu veux que je sois de nouveau ton pion, tu veux m'amadouer !

- C'est parce que je t'aime !

- Combien de fois tu me l'as dit, cela n'a jamais été vrai !

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa, elle voulut résister mais Raito l'entraina tout en l'embrassant sur le lit en lui tenant les deux mains.

- Arrête…

- Non…

- Tu ne vas quand même pas…

L'ex Kira tendit sa main et fit apparaître deux demi-cercles de métal et allèrent se planter dans le mur embarquant les deux mains de Misa.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Raito…

- Quelque chose que j'aurai dû faire il y a des années et que je veux profiter pendant que je suis encore humain !

- Je refuse !

Il l'embrassa sur tout le visage et lui jura combien il l'aimait.

- Misa… reste avec moi sinon…

Son sourire de sadique apparut.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon je tue Near tout de suite… je connais son vrai nom…

- Ce n'est pas ton genre, tu aimes défier les gens…

- Tu sais que je serai près à le faire…

Elle n'avait pas le choix et devait se soumettre à ses ordres mais quelqu'un s'interposa, c'était Ryuuku.

- Raito…

- Ryuuku ?! Remu est morte, cette promesse c'est du bidon !

L'ancien Kira se mit face à Ryuuku et voulut dire quelque chose mais ce fut Misa qui intervint en premier.

- Ryuuku que t'as dit Rem avant de mourir ?

- Eh bien de faire en sorte que tu reste heureuse…

- Misa ! laisse-moi parler avec Ryuuk ! Comment peux-tu encore respecter cela, elle est morte !

- Tu sais chez les Shinigamis, quand on fait une promesse on la tient. Comme je t'avais promis d'écrire ton nom dans mon carnet, c'est sacré une promesse, tu en as fait une à Misa, tu te dois de la tenir !

- Et si je ne respecte pas ma promesse ?

- Eh bien je pourrai te tuer…

- Et le roi qu'est-ce que tu en fais ?

- Au fond ça m'est égal que le roi meurt ou vive, ce qui m'importe est tenir ma promesse faite à Remu. Tu es dans le collimateur !

- Je vois… tu aimes énormément Misa pour vouloir la protéger comme ça ou alors l'esprit de Remu habite ton corps…

Le Shingami poussa un cri.

- Ai-je raison Ryuuku ou plutôt je dirais Remu ?

- Oui…

- Raito qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Remu voulait te protéger jusqu'au bout, quand elle m'a dit que Ryuuku lui avait promis de te protéger, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Au fur et à mesure, elle se trahissait lorsque je parlais avec elle.

- Il a raison Misa !

- Remu ? Mais alors qu'est devenu Ryuuku ?

- Je l'ai tué…

- Mais si alors qui a tué L ?

- Misa comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai tué Ryuuku… avant de mourir j'ai commandé sa mort, il a écrit le nom de L dans son carnet pour te sauver et j'ai pris son apparence depuis.

- Alors c'est toi qui m'as tué sale…

- Raito laisse-la !

- Yagami Raito, tu as la possibilité de redevenir humain, accomplis ta mission et tu pourras retrouver ta vie d'humain !

- Remu si Ryuuku est mort qu'en est-il devenu de son carnet ?

- Je l'ai, il y en a trois. Tu en possède un, j'en ai deux.

- Et que vas-tu faire de deux carnets ?

- Un revient à Misa, elle pourra accomplir le jugement de Kira dans le monde.

Yagami sourit sadiquement tout se déroulait en sa faveur.

- Remu… vas voir le roi des Shinigamis et dit lui que le monde de Kira est prêt à ouvrir ses portes… Misa nous allons bâtir un nouveau monde…

- Raito… je t'ai déjà dit, je ne veux plus être ton pion !

- Tu ne seras pas mon pion… comment est-ce que tu peux croire une chose comme ça alors que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais !

Remu reprit son apparence normal et s'interposa entre Raito et Misa.

- Yagami… tu sais ce qu'il t'en coûtera si Misa est malheureuse !

- Je sais je sais…

Le Shinigami partit annoncer la nouvelle, Raito et Misa était de nouveau seuls.

- Tu es sauvé maintenant.

- Rien de m'oblige à t'aider…

- Et Kira dans tout ça ? Ton rêve n'était pas de le soutenir ?

- Je soutiendrai Kira mais pas parce que c'est toi… Je soutiendrai n'importe quel Kira tant que je ne souffre pas…

- Ça me convient tant que tu es à mes côtés.

Il voulut l'embrasser mais elle tourna la tête.

- J'ai dit que je soutiendrais Kira mais pas que je me donnerais à lui…

Il la délivra.

- Très bien fais comme tu veux… chacun y trouve son intérêt de toute façon et Near ne sera bientôt plus de ce monde mais avant je vais m'amuser avec lui !

- Tu veux vraiment le tuer ? Si il meurt il y aura toujours un successeur à L…

- Justement… ça m'amuse !

- Raito j'ai un gala ce soir, je ne peux pas rester…

- Bien…je vais retourner dans le monde des Shinigamis et voir ce que le roi a décidé.

***********************************

La soirée s'annonçait très bien, les personnalités de la télévision, du mannequinat etc… étaient tous là. Malgré cela, Misa ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place même si elle côtoyait ce monde depuis des années, elle se sentait à part. Elle avait dû faire un effort ce soir car son style de Lolita gothique ne concordait pas vraiment pour ce genre de soirée, elle s'était habillé d'une robe noire dos-nu moulant son corps, et sans bretelle, les cheveux détachés ainsi que des talons aiguilles. Elle s'appuya contre un mur regardant les gens danser au milieu de la salle et soupira :

- Et dire que tout cela est pour la promotion de la série de Ryuga Hideki… ça m'ennuie…

- Madame ?

Elle se retourna surprise, un homme lui tendit une main. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire Near se tenait devant elle ! Elle inspecta son visage, c'était bien lui. Il portait un costard noir. Il passait vraiment inaperçu, on ne le reconnaissait pas.

- Near… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- J'ai été invité par Mogi ici…

- Mogi ?

- Chut… Je lui ai demandé une invitation tout simplement, c'est pour votre surveillance.

- Mais enfin… je croyais que vous aviez des affaires à régler ?

- Votre sécurité en fait partie.

- Near voulez-vous danser, je dois vous parler.

Le détective rougit.

- Euh… eh bien je… oui mais je…

Elle lui prit la main et allèrent danser sur une musique entraînante, ils dansèrent durant un bon moment et un slow arriva. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait danser sur ce genre de musique avec Miss Amané mais elle le devança et plaça les mains du détective autour de sa taille et s'approcha de lui, il pouvait sentir son parfum. Une boule se forma dans son ventre et son cœur battait à toute allure.

- Vous pouvez m'entendre comme ça ?

- Oui… je,… vous écoute.

- Raito est revenu me voir… avant.

- Quoi ?

- Mais je ne risque rien… mais il veut que je redevienne le deuxième Kira.

- Mais vous risquez quelque chose !

- Vous risquez de ne pas le croire mais… cela dépendait du roi des Shinigamis… Near comment faire ? Raito est sensé être mort… je n'ai pas envie de revivre le même cauchemar.

- Voulez-vous redevenir Kira ?

- Je ne veux plus que ce monde soit autant pourri… mais nous avons un avantage, je ne peux pas en parler en ce moment il y a beaucoup trop de monde et on ne peut pas encore partir.

La musique prit fin, Ryuga Hideki fit un discours de remerciement et une chanteuse fit une chanson (Genre : « Where ever you go », hi hi ). Misa s'approcha, lui prit le bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule, elle se sentait tellement en sécurité avec lui quant à Near, son cœur battait de plus belle et devint rouge écarlate. Il retira son bras feignant de se gratter, elle s'éloigna de lui et continua de regarder le concert comme si de rien n'était, il sentait qu'il l'avait blessée. Il alla se placer derrière elle et la prit autour de la taille, il la pressa contre lui, Misa poussa un cri de surprise. Elle avait une drôle de sensation.

- Cela vous gêne ?

- N… Non…

La chanson terminée, le dj mit de la musique, les deux jeunes gens dansèrent jusqu'à la fin du gala. Vers deux heures du matin, le détective et la jeune femme prirent congé, ils se tenaient devant la porte d'entrée.

- Bien… merci pour cette soirée, Near… je vais rentrer.

- Est-ce que Mogi vient vous chercher ?

- Non… il a quand même son travail de policier et sa famille.

- Comment rentrez-vous ?

- Je vais appeler un taxi pour me ramener.

- Je vais appeler un de mes collègues, il nous ramènera.

- Je vous assure…

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura :

- Venez prendre un verre chez moi comme ça nous pourrons finir notre discussion.

_Je sais que Near est un peu OOC mais il me paraissait tellement sage dans l'anime et l'ont voit souvent des yaoi avec Mello. Je voulais changer un petit peu, j'espère que ça vous plaît. Attention je pense qu'on va me dire que la différence d'âge est grande entre Misa et Near mais non car il est de 1991 et Misa de 1984 et la mort de Kira date de 2010 si je ne me trompe pas donc Near doit avoir 19-20 ans et Misa 26. _

_J'ai changé le nom de Light en Raito je trouvais que cela faisait mieux (car dans l'anime même si ça s'écrit Light on dit Raito)_


	3. je dois te dire quelque chose

_Yop,_

_Bon ben voilà la suite, reviewez svp^^._

**Je dois te dire quelque chose**

Misa recula hésitante, Near avait été si direct. Que faire elle hésitait vraiment si elle allait chez lui, ce serait trahir Raito en quelque sorte mais elle n'avait jamais convenu de se remettre avec lui et elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait Remu était de retour, tout allait pour le mieux.

- Un verre chez vous ? Mais…

- Je demanderai à ce que l'on vous ramène chez vous… à moins que…

Un flash interrompit leur discussion, un attroupement de journalistes se joignirent à eux.

- Misa-Misa que pensez-vous de cette soirée…

- Qui est ce jeune homme ?

- Avez-vous déjà annoncé…

Misa ne répondit pas à leurs questions et les ignora, elle prit la main de Near et l'emmena dehors.

- Misa-chan cela ne risque-t-il pas de nuire à votre réputation ?

- Non ce ne sont que des paparazzis stupides, ils écrivent bien des conneries sur moi.

Near appela l'un des employés du « SPK », quelques minutes plus tard ils furent dans la voiture. Misa regardait les lampadaires défiler le long du chemin pendant que le détective était plongé dans ses pensées.

- Misa-chan pour la nuit dernière…. Je…

Il fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la voiture, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Le QG du « SPK » était en fait l'ancienne base de L, cela rappela des souvenirs à Misa. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'un des vastes étages du bâtiment, dans les appartements de Near pour être précis. Son appartement rappelait celui d'un enfant, il y avait des étagères avec des jeux de cartes, des dés, des dominos etc… Les couleurs de l'appartement étaient dans les tons blancs, gris et noir dans un style « lounge », ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

- Je vous écoute Misa, vous pouvez parler en toute sécurité ici.

- Est-ce que je peux vous prendre quelque chose à boire ?

Near ouvrit une bouteille de vin et versa le contenu dans deux verres.

- Je vous écoute.

- Eh bien… comme je vous le disais nous avons un avantage.

- Lequel ?

- Quand L fut tué il y avait deux Shinigamis, normalement les carnets leur appartiennent mais s'ils donnent le carnet à un humain il en devient propriétaire.

- Oui et ?

- Vous n'avez vu qu'un seul Shinigami mais l'autre est mort, il s'appellait Ryuuku.

- Ryuuku mais il est subitement parti après la mort de Yagami…

- Justement… ce Shinigami était déjà mort, c'est mon ancien Shinigami Remu qui a prit sa place mais a changé son apparence. Le carnet permet aux humains d'en tuer d'autres mais pas les Shinigamis sauf que les dieux entre eux peuvent se tuer. Comme Remu me protégeait Raito s'était arrangé pour qu'elle le tue elle-même mais elle a sacrifié Ryuuku à la place.

- Alors elle est de ton côté, nous avons bien un avantage. Je pense que Remu a récupéré un deuxième carnet si Ryuuku est mort.

- Oui elle me l'a donné.

- En tant qu'être humain je ne peux pas agir…

- Il m'a aussi dit qu'il allait redevenir humain.

- Alors tant qu'il n'est pas humain, nous ne pourrons rien faire, il vous a accordé sa confiance, profitons-en.

- Mais et le carnet que je possède ?

- Il va falloir jouer dans les deux camps… Je suppose que si vous m'avez dit cela ce soir, vous vouliez en finir ?

- Oui… mais… je ne veux vraiment plus être sous l'emprise de Raito…

- Je promets que cela n'arrivera plus.

- Et que vouliez-vous me dire dans la voiture ?

Il rougit :

- Euh… eh bien… mon attitude… je voulais m'excuser.

Elle repensa à l'épisode de la salle de bain.

- Ce… n'est… ce n'est pas grave… je… mais pourquoi êtes-vous si différent avec moi ?

- Je vous ai déjà répondu.

- La première fois que je vous ai vu… c'était après la mort de Raito, vous sembliez si froid avec vos collègues. Pourquoi mettre une barrière entre vous et les autres ?

- Je ne me mets pas une barrière… je ne veux plus souffrir c'est tout. Je me suis attaché à quelqu'un mais elle est partie.

- Partie ?

- J'étais dans un orphelinat, c'était Watari qui l'avait créé dans le but de trouver un successeur de L, je me suis attaché à une amie mais ça ne devait pas être réciproque.

- Comment ça ? ?

- Un soir… nous étions seuls dans sa chambre, elle devait trier des choses car elle partait bientôt pour étudier dans un autre pays et une chose en amenant une autre, nous… nous avons… nous sommes allés plus loin que le stade de l'amitié.

- Vous l'aimiez ?

- Je ne sais pas… nous avions un lien très fort et j'ai cette même impression avec vous.

- Alors c'est pour cela que vous étiez si direct avec moi ?

- A vrai dire non… je ne supporte pas de voir quelqu'un pleurer et vous me rappeliez cette fille.

Elle se releva et se dirigea en direction de la porte.

- Misa-chan ?

- C'en est assez, je ne suis pas là pour la remplacer !

- Mais ce n'est pas ça !

- Near quand un homme comme vous s'approche aussi intensément d'une femme, elle se fait des idées et s'attache vite, Raito avait utilisé ce même moyen !

- Je vous jure que ce n'est pas mon intention !

- Alors pourquoi réagir comme ça ?

- Je suis allé un peu loin, je l'admets… mais je veux vous protéger…

- A quoi cela pourrait bien vous servir ?

- Misa, j'ai pris beaucoup de risques pour vous…

Elle y réfléchit et admit elle-même que c'était quand même grâce à lui que la peine de mort ne lui a pas été infligé.

- C'est vrai mais… il y a bien une raison non ?

- Je m'étais promis de ne plus m'attacher à quelqu'un

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- Oh rien…

- Near…

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire…

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est trop gênant…

- Bon très bien, je ne veux pas vous forcer.

Il se tritura de nouveau les cheveux et servit encore un verre de vin.

- Misa-chan… avez-vous réfléchis à ma proposition ? dit-il rougissant.

- Laquelle ?

- De venir au QG…

- Ah… eh...bien je n'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi mais je pense accepter votre demande.

- Bien, un étage entier vous sera laissé.

Misa rentra chez elle, prit une douche et s'habilla. Remu apparut, surprise Misa dit :

- Rem ? Où est Raito ?

- Il est toujours dans le monde des Shinigamis. Oû étais-tu ? Je suis repassé plusieurs fois ici durant la nuit me faisant du souci.

- Je… j'avais un gala et je ne suis rentré qu'il y a un petit moment…

- Il n'a pas duré toute la nuit ce gala…

- Non, je… j'étais chez Near…

- Ah ? Mais je croyais que tu aimais Raito, cela m'étonne de toi.

- Remu mes sentiments ont changé.

- Ton amour s'est tourné vers un autre homme, je comprends.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… je me sens bien avec lui.

- Mais il est contre Kira et si Raito réussi ?

- Justement…. Il est obsédé de créer son nouveau monde… il ne peut pas se contenter de juger les criminels, il veut le monde à ses pieds.

- N'est-ce pas l'idéologie de Kira ?

- Oui mais… est-ce au point de sacrifier ses proches ?

- Eh bien… je ne pense pas.

- Et le roi ? Est-ce que je risque de mourir ?

- Non je lui ai annoncé la venue du monde de Kira mais cela dépend de Raito. Il faut que tu recommences à juger les criminels sinon le roi pensera que quelque chose cloche.

- Je m'y mets tout de suite !

Durant les jours qui suivirent Misa effectua sa tâche, Raito ne se manifestait pas et Near non plus, cela l'attrista. Elle ne n'osait pas appeler le détective malgré qu'elle devait emménager au « SPK » pour quelques temps. Un soir alors qu'elle regardait les nouvelles sur internet, son portable sonna.

- Allô ?

- Misa-chan ?

- Near… ça fait depuis des jours que je n'ai pas de vos nouvelles !

- Je suis désolé, j'ai été très occupé. Kira s'est remis à juger les criminels.

- Oh… Near si vous saviez…

- Misa-chan est-ce vous qui les juger ?

- …

- A entendre votre réponse, j'en déduis que c'est affirmatif… pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix pour l'instant, Raito est encore dans le monde des Shinigamis, le roi doit surveiller si tout ce passe comme prévu…

- Vous m'avez déçu Misa... au revoir…

Il raccrocha, Misa fut choqué. Elle pensait qu'il allait comprendre, c'était la seule personne en dehors de Remu en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance, tous ses espoirs tombèrent comme un château de carte, elle pleura. Remu compatissante posa une main sur son épaule, la jeune femme lui expliqua entre plusieurs sanglots la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le détective. Remu attendit que Misa s'endorme pour pouvoir partir, elle alla rendre visite à Near, il était en train de consulter des dossiers sur l'ordinateur. La déesse de la mort lui fit toucher un bout du carnet, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez sur le Shinigami, il tomba de son lit.

- Shini… Shinigami… vous…

- Je suis le Shinigami de Misa, je suis Remu.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Misa a beaucoup pleuré après votre téléphone, elle penserait que vous la comprendriez.

- Je ne peux tolérer que l'on mette des vies en jeu !

- Vous êtes bien différent de L.

- Je n'aime pas tuer c'est tout.

- Mais vous avez conduit Raito à la mort !

- C'est vous qui l'avez tué ! vous avez pris la place de l'autre Shinigami.

- Je n'avais pas le choix sinon cela aurait entravé ce que j'avais prévu. Near… ne rendez pas Misa malheureuse, elle a beaucoup souffert dans sa vie.

- Vous feriez n'importe quoi pour elle hein ?

- C'est vrai mais elle a dû juger les criminels sinon le roi des Shinigamis penserait que quelque chose ne collerait pas et Raito est toujours dans le monde des Shinigamis, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y fait encore. Misa tient beaucoup à vous, ça lui ferait beaucoup de peine si elle ne peut plus vous voir.

- Je lui ai promis que je la protègerais…

- Misa m'a dit que vous vous êtes beaucoup rapproché l'un de l'autre ces derniers temps.

- C'est vrai mais je me demande si je n'ai pas été trop proche…

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai un peu forcé les choses…

- Mais qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Eh bien j'ai été très proche d'elle depuis le début.

- Elle vous aime beaucoup, elle ne souhaiterait pas vous perdre. DU moins c'est ce que j'en ai déduis.

- Ah ce point mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? Je pense qu'elle est venu me voir pour l'affaire Kira !

- Elle n'aurait pas pleuré si ce n'était que ça, appelez Misa.

- Je veux la protéger mais ce qu'elle a fait est contre mes principes !

- Pourquoi la protéger alors que vous la connaissez à peine ?

- C'est une victime de Kira c'est tout…

- Ne seraient-ce pas vos sentiments qui vous l'incitent ?

- Mes sentiments ? Quel genre de sentiment, je n'ai jamais rien exprimé de sentiments pour personne.

- Pour protéger Misa oui… vous avez une grande amitié pour elle ah moins que…

- Que quoi ?

- Rien…J'irai la voir plus tard pour l'instant j'ai une affaire à régler.

Remu partit laissant le détective seul.

***************************

Pendant ce temps, Misa s'était réveillé car elle avait entendu quelqu'un. Croyant que c'était Remu, elle se leva mais ne trouva personne et alla boire un verre d'eau. Soudain, une main se posa sur sa bouche, elle se retourna Raito était de retour, ses yeux rouges la fixaient.

- Raito…

- Misa dis-moi as-tu commencé le jugement de Kira ?

- …oui…

- C'est bien.

- Tu as passé un certain temps auprès du roi, est-ce que je suis toujours en danger ?

- Non, nous sommes hors de danger. Il a pu constater qu'il y avait du changement, nous pouvons enfin bâtir le monde de Kira !

- Es-tu de nouveau humain ?

- Je suis bien plus que cela Misa… je suis déjà un dieu pourquoi abandonner une vie divine contre une vie misérable d'humain ?

- Donc pour toi… je… ne suis qu'une misérable humaine...

- Misa… non… tu seras ma déesse, celle du nouveau monde…

Elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, contemplant les lumières de la ville. Intrigué, il avança et s'assit sur le lit.

- Raito… n'avais-tu dit pas dit ces mots à Takada juste avant qu'elle ne meurt ?

- Elle a du te raconter des conneries…

- Alors pourquoi s'est-elle sacrifiée pour toi ? Tu l'as charmé et elle t'a cru, je me trompe ?

- Misa….

- Tu essaie de faire la même chose avec moi, tu m'as eu une fois mais je ne ferai plus la même erreur !

- Comment est-ce que tu peux croire des choses comme ça ?

- Tu as sacrifié tout le monde ! Si Remu n'était pas là, tu m'aurais sacrifié depuis longtemps !

- Je peux tuer Remu sur le champ !

- Alors fais-le mais je l'accompagnerais !

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta par-dessus le balcon. Il sauta à son tour et rattrapa Misa par la main, les deux tombaient dans le vide.

- Misa !

- Lâche-moi je te dis !

- Idiote !

Il était un dieu, il savait qu'il avait le pouvoir de la sauver et ouvrit ses ailes noires et remontèrent jusqu'à l'appartement, la jeune femme resta sans voix.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

- T'es vraiment idiote ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Et en plus tu m'insultes !

- Excuse-moi…

Raito caressa la joue de la jeune femme, elle stoppa son geste.

- Raito…

Il l'ignora et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, ses mains parcouraient son dos et remontèrent sous le tissu, elle gémit mais le repoussa.

- Arrête…

- Misa pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est plus la même chose entre nous…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle ne répondit rien, elle n'arriva pas à lui expliquer clairement les choses.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Misa… quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Remu va bientôt rentrer.

Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille et l'emmena dans son ancienne maison.

- Raito… c'est ton ancienne chambre qu'est-ce que tu veux…

- Misa c'est ici la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré.

- Et ? Mais Raito tu veux que…

- Oui plus que jamais…

- Mais on l'a déjà fait et maintenant … on ne peut pas…

- Ne t'inquiète pas… j'ai déjà réglé ce détail.

- Mais comment…

- Misa… je suis un dieu maintenant, je peux faire presque tout ce que je veux.

- Et ta sœur et ta mère ?

- Ma mère et Sayu sont parties chez notre famille à Kyoto.

- Raito… comment est-ce que tu as pu…

- Misa… c'est pour notre monde… Je ne les ai pas tuées, tu peux être contente.

- Oui mais… Raito…

- Arrête de t'en faire pour si peu… viens ici…

Raito allongea Misa sur le lit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es préoccupée à ce point ?

- Ça va tellement vite…

- Misa, tout ce que je te demande est de m'aider dans ma tâche.

Son regard plongeant dans le sien, il avança doucement son visage et l'embrassa, cette fois elle se laissa faire. Elle avait l'impression que c'était comme la première fois qu'elle le faisait avec Raito, il ne se sentait pas sûr de lui.

- Raito…

- Ce n'est rien… cela fait longtemps que je n'y plus rien ressenti de tel, attends j'arrive…

Il descendit à la cuisine et remonta quelques minutes plus tard, les bras remplis de chocolat, fruits, crème chantilly. Voyant cela, une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans la tête de Misa, si elle faisait le prochain pas, elle sera à nouveau sous l'emprise de Raito, il fallait absolument qu'elle l'arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Elle se releva.

- Misa reste allonger.

- Raito… non… je ne peux pas…

Kira posa tout ce qu'il tenait sur son bureau, se tourna vers elle et pointa son doigt sur elle.

- Je m'attendais bien à ce que tu refuses mais j'ai tout prévu.

D'un geste rapide, il leva son bras en l'air. Misa se retrouva menottée au lit, elle se débattit mais rien n'y fit, elle commençait à avoir peur.

- Raito… qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Tu le sais très bien…

Il la déshabilla en embrassant chaque partie du corps qu'il découvrait, elle gémissait malgré qu'elle ne le veuille pas mais le désir était plus fort. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux et regardait tendrement Misa, sa main descendit le long de son cou, de son dos et fini sur la hanche. Le fait de passer sa main sur sa hanche la fit frissonner mais elle se débattit de plus belle.

- Je ne veux pas !

- Tu n'auras pas le choix de toute façon !

Il prit le chocolat et le fit couler sur son ventre, il le dégusta tout en prenant son temps et descendit au niveau de son string. Il l'enleva et s'attaqua à sa partie intime tout doucement puis il intensifiait ses mouvements de langue, elle se crispa et serra les poings, elle avait tant de plaisir (mais c'est pas encore l'orgasme ptdr). Lorsque Raito était encore vivant c'était toujours elle qui lui procurait le plus de plaisir, lui ne faisait que l'acte mais il avait l'air d'avoir changé. Il arrêta avant et remonta jusqu'à la poitrine et la dévora, elle bougeait dans tous les sens mais le Shinigami la retint et prit les fraises. Une fraise roula sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et faisait des va et vient entre les deux bouches des amants jusqu'au baiser passionné qu'ils s'échangèrent, Les mains de Kira se baladaient tout le long du corps de la jeune femme dont une dans sa partie intime, cela dura encore un moment. Le nouveau dieu démenotta Misa, la pressa contre lui le plus fort possible et lui écarta les jambes et la pénétra, allant de plus en plus vite, les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Les deux amants atteignirent leur plaisir à son paroxysme et retombèrent essoufflés sur le lit, il lui prit sa main et l'embrassa tendrement mais Misa savait qu'elle avait commis une faute grave.

*********************************

Misa avait dormi quelques heures chez Raito et celui-ci l'avait ramené dans son appartement. En rentrant, elle ne vit pas Remu tout de suite, ce fut la déesse qui l'interpella :

- Misa, où est-ce que tu étais ? Je me suis fait du souci.

- Remu ? Tu m'as fait peur…

- Où est-ce que tu étais ?

- Je… chez Raito… il vient de me déposer ici..

- Il est enfin revenu mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Misa rougit, signe que Remu compris tout de suite.

- Vous avez fait l'amour ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Il… m'a menotté, je n'ai rien pu faire… Oh Remu, j'ai peur d'avoir fait une bêtise !

- Il t'a menottée ?

- Oui…

- Il veut encore te dominer sinon il n'aurait pas utilisé cette méthode, c'est un signe pour moi.

- Tu as peut être raison… oh je n'oserai même plus me présenter devant Near après ça. Même si je dois jouer dans les deux camps…

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Misa… je suis allé voir Near ce soir pendant que tu dormais.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Je lui ai expliqué clairement les choses, il m'a dit qu'il passera te voir.

- Bon pas de panique de toute façon, il saura que je me suis rapproché de Raito voilà ça s'arrête là.

- Je pense qu'il va te demander d'être un peu plus explicite tu devras lui dire la vérité.

- On verra bien…

****************************

Plusieurs mois passèrent, Misa n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Near car elle avait effectué un film et dû voyager un peu partout en Asie, tout en faisant son jugement. Raito la suivait partout lui permettant de superviser le travail de Kira (_Ils l'effectuaient à deux, chacun notait le nom de des criminels dans son carnet_). Chaque jour passé, elle pensait à Near, bien sûr Raito était à ses côtés maintenant, chaque nuit le dieu ne la lâchait plus et elle dormait très peu. Un soir, elle rentra tard et alla directement prendre une douche, Raito n'avait pas l'air d'être dans la chambre d'hôtel. Elle ressorti de la salle de bain muni de son linge nouée autour d'elle, Kira apparut au même moment, Misa sursauta.

- Je t'ai fait peur ?

- Un peu…

- Misa cela fait deux jours que tu n'as pas écris dans ton carnet…

- Raito, je suis fatiguée entre les soirées en l'honneur du film, écrire dans la Death note et encore que tu ne me laisses presque pas dormir…

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler…

- Tu n'es pas heureuse qu'un dieu te fasse l'amour ?

- Là n'est pas le problème.

- Tu n'es pas satisfaite ?

- Si au contraire… tu me fais plus de plaisir qu'avant mais… ça me fatigue j'arrive à peine à travailler durant la journée…

- Misa…

- Tu ne dois pas connaître la fatigue mais je suis différente de toi…

Elle soupira et fit la moue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?

- Je suis fatiguée tout simplement…

- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix…

- Non s'il te plaît pas ce soir…

- C'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Comment ?

- Misa pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai fait cela tout les soirs ?

- Pour assouvir tes envies.

- Mais non… pour que tu partages mes pouvoirs mais il faut le faire plusieurs fois, c'est quelque chose qui se partage petit à petit.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne comprends pas…

- Je t'ai promis de faire de toi ma déesse non ? J'ai demandé au roi comment faire.

- Quelque chose cloche… quand j'ai reçu mon carnet, Remu m'a dit que c'était un Shinigami qui m'avait sauvé mais quand on sauve un humain, le Shingami meurt alors je ne vois pas comment on peut partager ses pouvoirs…

- Le roi a menti aux Shinigamis, il a tué celui qui t'avait sauvé.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- On ne peut pas toujours aller contre l'ordre des choses, c'était un châtiment de sauver un humain.

- Pourtant c'est ce qu'à fait le roi, il t'a sauvé…

- Misa… il s'ennuie, il suit l'évolution du monde de Kira.

- Mais me donner une partie de tes pouvoirs ce serait me sauver de la mort non ? C'est un châtiment…

- Pourtant c'est ce que je te dis… il suit l'évolution du monde de Kira et aujourd'hui c'est différent, le monde entier nous est soumis. Tous les gouvernements m'obéissent Misa.

Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui.

- Misa… ce soir c'est la dernière phase finale pour toi…

********************************

Misa était enfin rentrée, elle avait eu droit à quelques jours de repos. Remu l'accueillit, elle avait gardé son appartement au cas si quelqu'un s'introduisait chez elle.

- Comment est-ce que c'était Misa ?

- Fatiguant et Raito qui ne me lâchait plus…

- Quelque chose a changé chez toi…

- Non… qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Ton espérance de vie, elle… elle a… ta vie a été rallongé…

- C'est vrai… Je n'ai pas eu le choix… Remu j'ai peur… est-ce que tout ce que j'ai fait en tant qu'humaine va…

- Tu es toujours humaine mais avec les pouvoirs des Shinigamis… comment est-ce que tu as pu avoir de tels pouvoirs ?

- C'est Raito, il m'a transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs.

- Je vois… alors je dois te dire quelque petites choses. La première est que tu n'es pas une déesse à 100 % mais en partie, un Shinigami ne peut pas transmettre tous ces pouvoirs. La deuxième chose est que tu as la possibilité de rallonger ta vie tant que tu écriras des noms dans la Death Note.

- Remu pourquoi Raito n'a-t-il pas fait ça quand il était encore humain ?

- Raito n'est pas un Shinigami à part entière… il le croit tout simplement, c'est bien typique dans la façon d'agir du roi de lui faire croire qu'il est un Shinigami à part entière.

- Merci de cette information Remu…

Yagami apparut au dernier moment.

- Yagami…

- Raito tu étais là ?

- Oui misa… alors Rem, je ne suis pas un Shinigami à part entière et comment sais-tu cela ?

- Ton apparence aurait changé hors je ne vois pas de changement chez toi. Le roi t'as fait croire que tu étais devenu un Shinigami à part entière.

- Et pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?

- Le connaissant et ambitieux comme tu es, il a voulu préserver sa place dans le royaume des Shinigamis. Mais je t'assure tout le reste est véridique, ce qui veut dire que Misa et toi êtes des demi-dieux.

- Donc il faut que je continue d'écrire des noms dans mon carnet si je veux vivre ?

- C'est tout à fait ça.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux avancer tout ce que tu viens de dire ?

Elle sortit une bague, il y jeta un coup d'œil.

- Je vois… tu es bien de la famille du roi, voilà pourquoi tu savais cela.

- Quoi ? Remu c'est vrai ?

- Oui…. Je sais beaucoup de choses que les Shinigamis ordinaires ne savent pas. Voilà pourquoi j'ai pu contrôler Ryuuku avant sa mort, il ne savait pas.

- Nous avons un avantage… Near tu vas le payer…

Misa s'interposa.

- Est-ce que ça te servira à quelque chose de le tuer ? De toute façon, tu n'existe plus dans ce monde… ça ne sert à rien de faire des victimes pour rien, mieux vaut tuer les criminels et utiliser des vies pour rallonger les notre !

- Je veux me venger…

- Yagami Raito… si tu tues des innocents je ne me gênerai pas d'écrire ton nom dans mon carnet une deuxième fois…

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes les deux avec Near ?

- Ecoute… il y a trop eu d'innocents morts avant… c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que tu en fasses plus et de toute façon, il lui est impossible de te mettre la main dessus.

- Misa… je croyais qu'il te surveillait.

- Oui et alors ? Mogi est parti en voyage avec nous, il était là pour me surveiller.

- Si tu le dis.

- Raito.. ces prochains jours, je voudrais me reposer un peu… j'aimerais laisser de côté le jugement des criminels… ça m'a épuisé.

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et lui dit :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- J'aimerais juste me reposer… il y a eu tellement de changement et je dois m'habituer à mes nouveaux pouvoirs…

- Yagami durant ces prochains jours, j'apprendrai à Misa comment utiliser ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il ne faut sous aucun prétexte que tu viennes nous déranger…

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui apprendrai pas ?

- Parce que je suis plus expérimentée que toi, cela est tout à ton avantage.

- Très bien dans combien de temps je pourrai revoir Misa ?

- Dans une semaine.

- D'accord, Rem tu veux bien me laisser cinq minutes seul avec Misa ?

Elle ne broncha pas et partit.

- Misa ma puce…

- Au revoir…

Il l'embrassa durant plusieurs secondes en lui caressant le dos, cela fit comme des ondes de chocs à la jeune femme. Quelques minutes plus tard, il partait tandis que Remu revint.

- Alors Misa qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? Tu es dans une impasse soit tu élimines Raito et tu gardes Near soit tu…

- Rem… je ne peux pas éliminer Raito comme ça… j'aimerais le persuader de rester comme on est.

- Misa si tu restes avec Raito, tu ne pourras peut être plus revoir Near.

- Et alors ?

- Je sais lire dans le cœur des humains Misa…

- Je t'assure tout ce que je souhaite est qu'il reste en vie.

- Réfléchis un peu avant d'agir… il ne te reste que peu de temps.

- Comment ça ?

- Le monde de Kira est presque établi, bientôt Raito pourra dominer ce monde et tu seras son exécutante. Bien sûr je pourrai toujours le tuer à tout moment.

- Je ne peux pas te demander de le tuer… je ne souhaite pas sa mort.

- Et si Raito apprends qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Near, il risque de le tuer malgré mes avertissements.

- On verra comment les choses évolueront Remu, il faut déjà que je vois Near pour lui exposer les derniers faits de ces derniers mois.

- D'accord mais avant je dois t'apprendre à utiliser tes nouveaux pouvoirs.

- Remu… il est plus de 22 heures !

- Ça ne prendra pas plus de deux heures !

Misa se plia aux ordres de Remu. Quelques heures plus tard, Misa avait appris la plupart des pouvoirs qu'un demi Shinigami était sensé savoir. Elle prit son portable et appela le successeur de L.

- _Mmmmhh allô…_

- Near ?

- _Misa-chan ! Depuis des mois j'essaie de vous atteindre, Mogi me disait tout le temps que vous étiez occupée ! _

- Quel imbécile ! Il faut que je vous parle absolument !

- _Attendez j'arrive !_

- Non c'est moi qui vais me déplacer !

Elle raccrocha sans attendre que Near ne réponde, elle se changea et mit haut à bretelles noir et blanc avec des dentelles ainsi qu'une mini jupe plissé blanche avec une rayure noire, elle mit aussi des porte-jarretelles noir munis de bas en dentelle noirs accompagnés de ses bottes noires.

- Misa tu es sûr que c'est pour aller exposer des faits ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne trouve pas un peu osé ? On voit tes porte-jarretelles et ta jupe ! Je ne parle même pas du décolleté que te fait ce…

- Remu tu sais que je m'habille toujours comme ça, c'est mon style ! A toute à l'heure !

*******************************

Une heure plus tard, Misa sonna à la porte du QG, il avait commencé de pleuvoir. Ce fut Jevanni qui lui ouvrit, les yeux encore tout endormis.

- Misa ça faisait longtemps… entrez…

Il lui indiqua l'étage via l'ascenseur.

- Vous arriverez directement dans les appartements de Near…. ouah bonne nuit…

Elle pressa l'étage que lui avait indiqué Jevanni et monta avec l'ascenseur. Arrivée à l'étage, Near l'accueillit à l'entrée. Elle crut fondre, il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, la chemise ouverte laissant entrevoir son torse, se frottant un œil encore endormi, elle lui sauta dessus, le serrant à la taille. Ils tombèrent à la renverse, étonné, il regarda non pas Misa dans les yeux mais la première chose fut son décolleté, il rougit.

- Misa-chan…

- Oh Near… si vous saviez…

Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui, le serrant le plus fort possible.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- J'ai cru bien finir folle… cela fait plusieurs mois que je ne pouvais pas vous parler…

Il la prise dans ses bras et se mirent à genoux, se regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Racontez-moi tout Misa-chan.

Misa lui exposa tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces derniers mois et lui parla du transfère de pouvoir, il réfléchit :

- Donc vous n'êtes plus vraiment humaine…

- Selon Remu oui mais j'ai les pouvoirs des Shinigamis par contre si je veux rallonger ma vie, je suis obligé d'écrire le nom d'un humain dans mon carnet….

- Je vois et comment se transmet-on ces pouvoirs ?

Elle rougit.

- Euh… eh bien… je…

- C'est bon j'ai compris… il vous a forcé ?

- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix… si je ne veux pas que vous soyez tué il fallait que je le fasse sinon il aurait eu des soupçons…

- Vous… avez fait cela pour moi ?

- Sans compter Remu, vous êtes les deux seuls à être resté avec moi jusqu'au bout…

Cela faisait vingt minutes que Misa était arrivée chez Near, les cheveux et ses habits mouillés par la pluie, elle commença à trembler et se recrovilla sur elle-même.

- Mais quel imbécile où en avais-je la tête ?! Vous devez avoir froid. Je vais préparer quelque chose de chaud.

- Ne vous prenez pas cette peine je vais repartir maintenant c'était pour vous exposer la situation.

- Il est plus de minuit, je vais demander à Jevanni de vous ramener.

- Non, il dort. Laissez-le ! Le pauvre vous lui en demander beaucoup.

- C'est vrai alors c'est moi qui vais vous ramener.

- Je vous assure que je pourrai me débrouiller.

- Alors restez dormir ici !

- Non ! Atchi !

- Quand les éternuements commencent, il vaut mieux se méfier.

Il souleva Misa par le bras et la fit s'assoir sur le lit.

- Ne bougez pas, je vais vous préparer un chocolat chaud.

- Near mais enfin… je ne vous en demande pas tant…

- Je ne veux pas que vous soyez malade même si vous avez des pouvoirs de Shinigamis, vous restez humaine !

- Et malheureusement je ne peux pas me guérir toute seule….

- Raison de plus !

Il alla préparer le chocolat chaud et revint avec deux tasses ainsi qu'une serviette

- Ça me rappelle quelque chose…

- Oui quand vous étiez venu chez moi.

Elle dénoua ses deux couettes qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire et s'essuya les cheveux mais la jeune femme commença à trembler.

- Misa si vous gardez vos vêtements humides vous allez vraiment tomber malade.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

- C'est pas une raison pour vous rincez l'œil !

Il rougit et détourna les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas ça… et pour me rincer l'œil on peut dire que vous êtes habillé assez euh…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Remu m'a fait la même réflexion ! Je m'habille pourtant comme cela tout le temps !

- Lorsque l'on s'est vu vous étiez plus sage…

- C'était parce que Raito me disait de ne plus m'habiller de façon si osé, je croyais qu'il était jaloux…

- Il avait de quoi être jaloux avec une fille aussi magnifique que vous…

- Pardon ?

- Je… non rien… oubliez ce que j'ai dit…

- Atchiiii !

Le détective se releva et alla chercher une de ses chemises. Il revint et lui tendit.

- Vous pouvez aller dans la salle de bain vous changer et mettre vos habits dans ma sécheuse, je pense que d'ici une heure tout sera sec.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant une heure ?

- On peut discuter, jouer, regarder un film euh…

- Vous avez dit jouer ? Auriez-vous le jeu « Mario Kart » ?

- Je crois bien que oui.

Ils jouèrent durant une heure comme des gamins et lorsque la machine eut terminé de sécher les habits de Misa, elle alla à la salle de bain se changer et revint peu après.

- Near… je suis désolé, je ne veux pas abuser de votre hospitalité.

- Misa-chan une jeune fille ne rentre pas seule surtout en plein milieu de la nuit ! Ne vous ai-je pas proposé de rester dormir ?

- Oui mais… non…

Elle s'en alla en direction de l'ascenseur.

- Merci et au revoir.

- Je ne vous laisse pas partir comme ça !

Il s'interposa entre elle et l'ascenseur, la porta sur son dos et la déposa sur le lit.

- Une vraie tête de mule que vous êtes, je ne serai pas tranquille si vous rentrez seule maintenant !

- Mais… Atccchhiiiii !

- Vous voyez ?

Il enleva le duvet de son lit et plaça Misa dans celui-ci et remit tout en place.

- Vous dormirez ici et moi sur le canapé, bonne nuit Misa-chan.

Il prit une couverture dans une armoire et alla se coucher sur le canapé. Misa l'appela :

- Near…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il revint vers elle se demandant ce qu'elle voulait, elle lui attrapa les mains.

- Ah ! Misa vos mains… elles sont glacées !

- Je sais... Near est-ce que…

Elle passa ses mains autour de sa taille, il fut surpris toutefois il passa ses mains autour des épaules de la jeune femme, ils se mirent tous les deux sous la couette. Near serra Misa contre lui malgré que son cœur battait à toute allure, elle passa ses bras autour de lui. Dans la pénombre, ils se regardèrent.

- Misa-chan… cela ne vous gêne pas ?

- Near… je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais il n'y a qu'avec vous que je me sente aussi bien…

Ses joues virèrent au rose.

- C'est vrai ? Pourtant je… ne fais rien de spécial.

Misa posa sa tête contre son épaule et caressa son torse, il en eut des frissons, elle lui murmura :

- Je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour être à vos côtés…

Le cœur du détective battait encore plus fort dans sa poitrine, il avait de la peine à respirer, il serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait Misa.

- Misa… je dois vous dire quelque chose…


	4. Rapprochement

_Yop,_

_Bon ben voilà la suite, reviewez svp^^._

**Rapprochement**

Near pressait Misa aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, elle le regardait étonnée.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Misa-chan… je… je… vou… je voudrais que vous emménagiez ici au plus vite…

- D'a…d'accord…

- Par contre il faudrait que Yagami ne vienne pas ici… je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'en empêcher, il faut trouver un moyen.

Elle s'enleva de son étreinte avec Near.

- Misa-chan ?!

Elle revint avec son sac et sortit son carnet.

- Touchez le carnet comme ça lorsque vous verrez Raito, vous le saurez.

Il toucha le carnet comme elle l'avait demandé et elle le rangea à nouveau dans son sac, le détective passa son bras autour de son épaule la regardant.

- Je ne sais pas comment la situation va évoluer… déjà tous les gouvernements sont sous le contrôle de Kira et nous ne pouvons compter que sur nous-même.

- Near vous ai-je déjà dit comment on peut tuer un Shinigami ?

- Non… pourquoi ?

- Pour tuer un Shinigami, il faut lui faire aimer un humain. J'ai eu mon ancien carnet de cette manière, un soir alors que je rentrais seule, un homme m'a agressé et un Shinigami l'a tué par crise cardiaque mais comme il était tombé amoureux de moi, il mourut et cela à rallonger mon espérance de vie. C'est Remu qui m'a ensuite donné le carnet et m'a tout expliqué.

- Je vois mais Yagami n'agirait jamais de la sorte et je ne veux pas mettre votre vie en danger.

- Je ne souhaite pas la mort de Raito mais juste qu'il me laisse tranquille, je ne veux plus être son pion.

Soudain le téléphone interne sonna, le détective répondit et en quelques secondes, il prit un air grave.

- Near qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Quelqu'un qui prétendait être Kira a envoyé un message à Sakura TV venez, je pense qu'on m'a envoyé le fichier.

Il alluma son ordinateur portable et ouvrit sa boîte mail, un message apparu avec un lien donnant sur une vidéo. Le message expliquait clairement que Kira avait prit le contrôle de tous les gouvernements et que les criminels auront un jugement divin. Misa retomba sur le lit choquée, Near posa son portable et se tourna vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Mais vous… vous rendez compte ? C'est Raito… il…

- Calmez-vous, rien n'est perdu ! Ce n'est que le début.

La jeune femme perdit son sang-froid et se releva mais Near lui attrapa le bras et la fixant dans les yeux.

- On doit absolument faire quelque chose… Near… il faut que j'y aille…

- Misa-chan, calmez-vous tout va bien ! Nous avons un Shinigami et vous, nous avons l'avantage !

- En quoi nous avons un avantage ? Je ne maîtrise pas du tout mes pouvoirs !

- Peut être mais Remu est de notre côté non ?

- Et alors ? Raito peut vous tuer à n'importe quel moment !

- Ce n'est pas son genre, il aime le défi tout comme moi !

- Vous m'impressionnez, j'ai dit exactement la même chose à Raito.

- Il voudra que j'intervienne très bientôt, il faut que l'on établisse un plan, un leurre.

- Mais lequel ?

- Faisons une vidéo, nous pourrons faire croire qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que lui et vous qui juge les criminels.

- Mais il ne se fera jamais avoir, il saura tout de suite que vous êtes au courant.

- Si vous lui en dissuadez avec l'aide de Remu je pense qu'il vous croira, ça nous laissera un moment de répit : le but est de lui faire croire qu'un ou plusieurs carnets sont arrivé dans ce monde.

- Ça me va mais il faudra que je redouble d'effort pour juger les criminels, je demanderai à Remu de m'aider.

- Ce moyen ne me plaît pas beaucoup mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Elle soupira.

- Near ou plutôt Nate… River…

- Co…comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Les yeux de Shinigami me permettent de voir le nom de chacun, c'est l'un des pouvoirs que possède un dieu de la mort… enfin un demi-dieu… mais je dois emménager chez vous. Tout peut jouer en une semaine.

- Comment ça ?

- Raito ne viendra pas me voir avant une semaine chez moi, Remu lui a formellement interdit de s'approcher de moi sinon elle serait encore capable de s'énerver et il le sait très bien.

- D'accord… bon… euh... ouah !

Il s'étira, bailla et se coucha sous la couette bien chaude, Misa étonnée le regarda.

- Eh bien vous venez dormir ?

- Pardon ?! Mais que…

- Si on veut réfléchir à un plan, il faut d'abord dormir.

Il se leva et lui tira le bras, elle se laissa traîner et placer au fond du lit. Le détective éteignit la lumière, il faisait nuit noire dans l'appartement et tout était silencieux. On entendait à peine la respiration de Misa qui haletait sous la couverture, Near la releva.

- Misa-chan qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien… rien…

- Mais enfin vous respirez plus vite que d'habitude… vous avez l'air de stresser.

- Je n'oserais même pas vous dire pourquoi.

- Eh bien j'attends…

- Non…

- Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire tant que vous ne me répondrez pas !

- Bon je n'ai pas le choix…

- Exactement, alors ?

- Ça me fait un peu bizarre de dormir ici avec vous…

Elle rougit, Near tritura ses cheveux.

- Pourtant nous l'avions bien fait ensemble il n'y a pas longtemps, allons calmez-vous… de toute façon… il ne se passera…. rien…. Ce n'est pas mon genre de…

- Bonne nuit Near !

La jeune femme remit la couverture en place et se lova contre le détective, il passa son bras autour de sa taille et dormirent jusqu'à l'aube. Le chant des oiseaux réveilla la jeune femme, elle fut quelque peu surprise car elle se sentait oppressée, le bras du détective était toujours placé au niveau de sa taille mais son visage et sa main s'était enfouis dans son décolleté, il marmonnait dans son sommeil et commença à caresser la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle rougit ne sachant que faire et essaya de bouger Near mais sans succès, il était bien plus lourd qu'elle. Les gémissements de Misa le réveilla, il essaya de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et réalisa ce qu'il faisait, il retira sa main en étant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Je… je suis désolé… je… rêvais… oh je suis tellement désolé… vous devez me prendre pour un pervers…

- Effectivement ! Déjà dans le bain et maintenant vous… vous avez carrément mis votre main et votre visage dans mon… oh et puis zut, je me suis fait des illusions… les hommes sont tous pareils !

- Misa-chan, je vous assure que je ne voulais vraiment pas être aussi désagréable.

- Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû dormir ici… la prochaine fois que je viendrai vous voir, ce sera que dans le cadre de l'enquête et je repartirai directement chez moi.

- Si votre cher Raito vous suit il risque d'en déduire que vous le trahissez.

- Je ne pense pas…

- Il trouverait louche que vous passiez ici presque tout le temps si vous restez ici durant un moment vous pourrez lui dire que la surveillance s'est renforcée à cause des meurtres qui ont recommencés.

- Je n'ai pas le choix… mais je ne vous laisserai pas m'approcher.

- De cette manière ?

Il se retrouva sur Misa.

- Vous voulez vraiment me provoquer ?!

- J'arrête, je plaisante…. Mais vous êtes si mignonne quand vous vous êtes en colère.

Elle rougit, Near venait de lui faire un compliment, décidemment ce garçon l'étonnera toujours. Le détective se leva et alla préparer du café, le téléphone de Misa sonna.

- Allô ?

- _Misa où es-tu ?_

- Raito mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ?

- _Je veux te voir… _

- Raito… j'ai vu la vidéo que tu as faite.

- _C'est bien que tu l'aies vue, le monde sait que Kira existe nous allons pouvoir établir la phase suivante._

- Laquelle ?

- _Juger les politiciens qui critiquent Kira même si les gouvernements m'obéissent, il y a toujours des gens qui me critique et ils déforment l'image de Kira. _

- Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas un peu loin ?

- _Non… Misa… pourquoi me contredis-tu ?_

- Rien mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu vas aussi loin…

- _Parce que je veux un monde parfait ! Alors dis-moi où es-tu ? Tu n'es pas chez toi ?_

- Si mais tu sais que tu ne dois venir sous aucun prétexte !

- _Je sais… c'était juste pour prendre de tes nouvelles…_

- Excuse-moi, j'ai été un peu sèche avec toi c'est gentil de prendre de mes nouvelles.

- _Je te laisse, bye !_

Elle raccrocha, Near se tenait en face d'elle avec deux tasses de café fumantes, il les déposa sur la table et se tritura les cheveux nerveusement.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Near ?

- Rien…

- Vous semblez nerveux c'est à cause de Raito ?

- Je croyais que vous ne deviez pas lui donner de nouvelles….

- De ne pas se voir mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était exclu qu'il m'appelle ! J'ai l'impression que vous êtes jaloux…

- Vous vous faites des idées ! Bon j'ai réfléchi pour cette vidéo.

- Je vous écoute…

- Nous allons la passer cette semaine sur Sakura TV, le but est de déstabiliser Kira. Il faudra qu'il en déduise qu'un autre carnet est arrivé dans ce monde.

- Mais cela nous servirait à rien, il faudra quand même juger les criminels !

- Justement nous allons dire dans cette vidéo que l'actuel Kira est bien moins puissant et qu'il va se faire surpasser par nous. Je pense que Yagami cherchera à savoir qui est cet autre Kira et voudra l'utiliser à son avantage.

Ils passèrent un moment à effectuer la vidéo et l'envoyèrent la journée même à Sakura TV tout en ayant fait attention de ne laisser aucune trace.

***************************

Durant la journée Misa travaillait comme une forcenée en tant que mannequin et le soir elle jugeait les criminels en même temps qu'elle perfectionnait ses pouvoirs avec Remu. Near de son côté résolvait d'autres affaires en collaboration avec Interpol et la police japonaise, l'affaire Kira le préoccupait au plus haut point mais il devait établir petit à petit un plan pour pouvoir sauver Misa et avec tous les autres cas à côté qu'il fallait résoudre, il n'avait pas forcément le temps nécessaire. Le dernier soir était venu, Raito alla rendre visite à Misa furieux, il ouvrit la fenêtre avec une telle furie qu'il fit sursauter Rem et Misa.

- Raito ?!

- Misa je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

Il lança un magazine parterre, elle le prit et resta bouche bée. Il y avait une première page, elle et Near se donnant la main avec comme titre « Amané Misa à trouver l'amour mais qui est-il ? ». Le Shinigami s'appuya contre le mur, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lançait des regards noirs à sa petite amie.

- Alors ? Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance !

- Tu ne comprends rien à rien, je t'ai dit que j'étais surveillée par Near. J'avais ce gala et il était là, il voulait me poser des questions sur les meurtres des criminels tout simplement ! pourquoi es-tu si jaloux ?

- Misa tu m'es destiné, c'est normal que je réagisse comme ça !

- Tu te fous de moi ? Alors que tu batifolais avec Takada ?! Sérieusement je pense que tu m'utilise tout simplement !

- Tu crois que je t'aurai donné une partie de mes pouvoirs ?

Elle ne dit rien.

- Raito… quand je ne te servirai plus tu nous tueras moi et Remu…

- Il ne pourra le faire Misa, je le tuerai avant s'il le faut ! Dit Remu.

- Comment est-ce que tu croire ça de moi… Misa ? Combien de fois je t'ai dit que je t'aimais… et…

- Pour toi c'est facile de dire ça, tu ose dire que je te suis destinée mais en attendant je juge les criminels que de ma seule volonté !

- Peut être mais grâce à qui ?

- Yagami Raito si tu ne t'étais devenu un Shinigami j'aurai laissé Misa vivre tranquillement et elle mènerait une vie normale. Rétorqua la déesse de la mort.

- Remu, Raito arrêtons ça ne sert à rien… on ne peut rien y changer maintenant.

- Bon d'accord… Misa est-ce que tu maîtrises tes pouvoirs ?

- Euh… pas tout à fait, je dois encore m'entraîner…

- Et qu'est-ce que Near t'a demandé lors de ce gala ?

- Il me soupçonne d'être Kira… Raito, il veut me surveiller de plus près…

- Quoi ?

- Je vais de nouveau être enfermée en quelque sorte… mais je ferai toujours mon travail de mannequin et d'actrice pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la police car il n'y a que lui qui me soupçonne.

- Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen pour pouvoir te sortir de là, il faut que l'on nomme un autre Kira mais il sait que le pouvoir de Kira peut se transmettre…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je mènerai une vie normale.

- Peut être mais tu ne pourras pas juger les criminels, il faut absolument que l'on transmette ton carnet à quelqu'un…

- Pourquoi ne serais-ce pas toi qui continuerait avec Remu ?

- Pour l'instant nous allons faire comme ça.

La discussion close, Misa alluma la télévision et tomba sur l'émission consacré à Kira. Le fameux message créé par Near et Misa apparut lorsque la vidéo prit fin, le shinigami piqua une colère noire.

- Qui est cet imbécile qui ose me défier ? Remu est-il possible qu'il y ait d'autres carnets tombés ?

- Eh bien c'est possible mais après je ne peux pas le savoir.

- Je vais faire crever cet enculé ! Comment ose-t-il ?

- Raito calme-toi… de toute façon, il…

- Misa… qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette semaine à part t'entraîner et faire ton boulot ?

- Hein ? Tu me soupçonne d'avoir fait cette vidéo ?

- Tu étais avec Near l'autre soir, vous auriez très bien pu préparer cela…

- Non parce que j'ai vu ta vidéo il y a seulement deux ou trois jours alors que j'ai vu Near il y a une semaine…

- Tu l'as peut être appelé…

- Yagami comment est-ce que tu peux douter d'elle ? Elle a accepté tes pouvoirs, de juger les criminels que veux-tu de plus ?

- Tu as raison Rem, excuse-moi Misa.

- C'est rien… c'est normal, tu pouvais supposer tout cela à cause de ce stupide magazine.

- Rem tu veux bien me laisser seule avec Misa ? J'aimerais lui parler en tête à tête.

- Si tu veux mais je te préviens tu lui fais le moindre mal et je note ton nom dans mon carnet.

- Rem ne t'inquiète pas et je t'avais demandé de ne pas le tuer non ? dit la blonde.

- Oui… oui…

La déesse de la mort partit, ils s'assirent sur le lit. Le Shinigami enlaça sa dulcinée et commença à l'embrasser fougueusement durant plusieurs minutes, soudain on toqua à la porte.

- Qui ça peut être Misa ?

- Je ne sais pas… je n'attends personne pourtant…

La jeune femme savait très bien qui cela pouvait être mais elle n'en montra rien, elle alla ouvrir la porte. Jevanni se tenait devant elle, il comprit dans le regard de Misa que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Oh bonsoir…

- Bonsoir, je suis venu vous chercher.

- Déjà ?

- Vous êtes toujours suspecte, N voudrait vous surveillez de plus près…

- Très bien… je vais préparer mes affaires… je vais vite à la salle de bain.

Elle s'y dirigea, Raito la suivit et referma la porte, ils chuchotèrent.

- Misa je veux m'en débarrasser…

- Non arrête je t'ai dit c'est inévitable… laisse-moi y aller. Si tu le tues ce sera sur moi que la faute retombera.

- Alors je vais me débarrasser de Near c'est à cause de lui tout ça… mais les soupçons risquent de retomber sur toi…

- Justement… il faut encore attendre.

- Je dois d'abord savoir qui est chargé de l'enquête et ensuite je les éliminerai un à un.

- Pour l'instant regardons comment évolue la situation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jevanni et Misa sortirent de l'immeuble et se dirigèrent en direction d'une berline noire. Raito les suivit de loin jusqu'au QG, arrivés là-bas, Misa se dépêcha de rejoindre Near.

- Misa-chan !

- Near… ne m'appelez pas comme ça, Raito me suit maintenant il faudra faire comme si vous ne saviez rien.

- Bien.

Le détective indiqua l'étage à Misa, elle alla s'y installer. C'était le même lors de sa détention avec L, rien n'avait changé. Elle alla ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire ce qui lui rappela des souvenirs avec Ryuuzaki ( voir le One Shot « Tout ça pour une fraise »). Elle rougit, Near se demanda pourquoi. Au même moment Raito apparut, Near fit semblant de ne pas le voir ainsi que Misa

- Pourquoi rougissez-vous comme cela ?

- Je… non… rien…

- Il s'est passé quelque chose dans cette armoire ?

- Non… je…

- Si il s'est passé quelque chose à cet endroit, cela doit m'aider pour l'enquête.

- Ça ne concerne pas l'enquête…

- N'oubliez pas que vous êtes suspectée, je dois savoir tout ce qui s'est passé ici car tout ce qui s'est passé avant a été effacé.

- Mais enfin… je ne peux pas le dire…

- C'est le seul endroit où il n'y a pas de caméra, je pense que L jugeait cela inutile, alors j'attends !

- C'est… un peu indiscret…

- Je dois tout savoir !

Le fait que le détective hausse le ton fit un peu peur à Misa.

- Ryuuzaki et moi…

- Oui ?

- On… a… nous étions tous les deux dans l'armoire.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Nous étions en rendez-vous avec Raito mais L nous surveillait et s'était incrusté, ensuite Raito est parti chercher des affaires chez lui. Je me suis retrouvé seule avec lui et il voulait mon gâteau, j'ai couru dans tous l'appartement pour pouvoir lui échapper et je me suis caché dans l'armoire.

- Ensuite ?

- J'ai perdu mon gâteau en chemin et il ne me restait que la fraise… je vous laisse imaginer le reste.

- Non, L aurait pu abandonner.

- Eh bien après j'ai voulu le provoquer un peu plus et nous avons fini par faire l'amour dans cette armoire…

Le détective rougit à son tour, il n'aurait imaginé faire une partie de jambe en l'air dans une armoire.

- Euh… très bien… je… cela figurera dans le rapport.

Raito ayant tout entendu était enragé mais à l'époque il n'avait pas de sentiment pour Misa, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir et il ne sortait pas vraiment ensemble. Near laissa Misa pour ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire, le shinigami la poussa dedans.

- Aie !

- Misa !

- Raito…

- Tu m'avais caché ça… toi et Ryuuzaki…

- Je suis désolé… mais de toute façon pouvait-on dire que nous sortions ensemble ? Il n'y avait que moi qui avais des sentiments…

- Ça me fait quand même mal maintenant mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, on ne sortait pas vraiment ensemble…

Elle le repoussa et sortit de l'armoire, elle fini de ranger ses affaires et alla dans la salle de fitness. Durant plusieurs heures elle s'entraîna sur le punching ball. Lassée, elle se dirigea dans l'appartement de Near.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Misa ?

- C'était pour vous demander y a-t-il des caméras dans ma salle de bain ?

- Non, je les ai fais retirés. Je respecte quand même votre intimité mais il y a quand même des micros.

Elle alla prendre sa douche, Raito ayant entendu qu'il y avait juste des micros attendit Misa dans la chambre. Sa douche terminée, elle sortit les cheveux séchés et muni d'une serviette nouée autour d'elle mais elle fut surprise. Near se tenait assit sur son lit, habillé d'un pantalon de training (Note de l'autrice : _En France vous dites survêtement je crois hi hi _) blanc et torse nu. Elle crut fondre mais elle devait surmonter ses émotions car Raito se tenait à côté de lui, elle remarqua que le détective la dévorait des yeux mais se retenait lui aussi.

- Near ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? On ne rentre pas comme ça chez les gens !

- Je dois vous surveiller.

- Mais et les caméras ?

- Je ne peux pas tout le temps veiller et j'ai aussi besoin de sommeil comme tout être humain.

- Mais enfin…

- Je plaisante, c'était pour vous dire de ne pas vous sentir oppressé malgré les caméras présentes. Je ne veux surtout pas que cela vous empêche de faire ce que vous voulez.

- Je… très bien…

- Nous verrons si les meurtres se poursuivent, s'ils continuent j'en déduirai que vous n'êtes pas Kira car vous n'aurez droit à aucune information venant de l'extérieur mais si les morts s'arrêtent cela voudra dire que vous êtes Kira ! Bonne nuit…

Il sortit de la chambre de Misa sans qu'elle ne dise rien, pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi froid tout à coup alors que quelques secondes avant, il n'arrêtait pas de la reluquer comme un obsédé.

***********************

Misa resta plusieurs semaines sous surveillance, Near n'allait quasiment jamais la voir. Il prétextait un rendez-vous ou une affaire en cours quand elle voulait le voir, Remu restait au côté de Misa pendant que Raito établissait son jugement mais la déesse de la mort sentait que sa protégée était troublé et décida d'aller voir le détective un soir dans son appartement.

- Remu, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- C'est Misa, elle semble troublée. Elle voudrait vous voir mais vous déclinez ses demandes.

- Je suis désolé mais si Raito apprend que j'ai un lien particulier avec Misa cela risque d'être fatal pour nous tous.

- Je comprends mais il faudra bien un jour vous confrontez à ce fou.

- Fou ? Alors c'est comme cela que vous considérez Yagami Raito ?

- Oui… il fait souffrir Misa, si il était mort elle aurait pu retrouver une vie normale.

Pendant ce temps, Raito vint voir Misa, ils allèrent dans la salle de bain. Le shinigami écrivit sur un papier, il ne lui restait plus que la police japonaise s'écarte de l'affaire Kira et le règne de Kira pouvait commencer. Il décida de faire une nouvelle vidéo et de s'adresser au faux Kira, Misa devait le suivre. Quelque jours plus tard, Sakura TV diffusait la vidéo faite par Raito, Near la regardait perplexe, il appela Misa sur son portable.

- Allô ?

- _Misa-chan, je dois absolument vous voir !_

- Mais pourquoi je suis en pleine séance photo.

- _Passez-moi Mogi !_

Elle passa son portable à Mogi et lui expliqua la situation, ils foncèrent jusqu'au QG. Near montra la vidéo à Remu, Misa, Mogi, Matsuda, Jevanni, Lester et les autres agents du SPK restant et de la police ainsi que Raito qui souriait sadiquement, son plan marchait à merveille. Les meurtres continuaient, Misa ne tardera pas à être innocentée.

- Kira a fait une nouvelle vidéo… j'ai analysé les deux premières vidéos. La première nous avons affaire au vrai Kira, la deuxième quelqu'un d'autre affirme être supérieur à Kira et se fait passer pour lui à moins que ce soit le même Kira mais son attitude n'est pas la même je ne sais pas si il veut nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et il y a cette troisième vidéo, je vous la montre.

- Je suis Kira ! Mon règne ne tardera pas à commencer, les guerres se sont arrêtées, le taux de criminalité a fortement chuté, les gouvernements sont sous mes ordres… je m'adresse à toute la population et aussi à celui qui ose me défier, j'éradiquerai toute corruption dans ce monde et personne ne m'en empêchera ! Je demande à la police japonaise de se retirer de l'affaire Kira si elle ne se retire pas, je tuerai tous les enquêteurs concernés !

- Bien qu'en pensez-vous ? dit le détective.

Personne ne répondit.

- Je vois que personne n'a de réponse… Lester, Jevanni et les autres sortez s'il vous plaît et vous Remu qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Eh bien… je dirais pour la sécurité des enquêteurs qu'il faudrait interrompre l'enquête.

- Ils sont décidés à mettre leur vie en danger…

- Peut être mais en attendant beaucoup de choses ont changées.

- C'est vrai mais nous n'avons pas la même vision de la justice… et Kira a fait souffrir sa famille, Misa, les enquêteurs…. Et il a osé tuer son propre père… est-ce cela la justice Remu ?

- Non… pas dans ce sens-là…

- Et vous Amané Misa qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je suis reconnaissante à Kira car il a tué l'assassin de mes parents voilà tout.

- Peut être par contre suite à la mort de Yagami Raito les meurtres ont continué et vous étiez libre du moins en partie. Une vidéo de Kira est apparut à « Sakura TV » prônant sa supériorité et je sais que vous approuvez l'idéologie de Kira, de plus L vous avait faite enfermée vous soupçonnant d'être le deuxième Kira. Ce sont quelque peu des éléments à ne pas négliger.

- Et alors ?

- Eh bien se pourrait-il que vous possédez un autre cahier de la mort ?

- Quoi mais…

Le détective appela Lester et lui demanda de fouiller dans les affaires de Misa ainsi que son appartement. Quelques heures plus tard, on apporta une Death note, Near y jeta un coup d'œil et fit quelques recherches sur les derniers criminels morts en date.

- Misa… je suis désolé mais ces morts correspondent à ce que vous avez écrit alors vous avez recommencé…

- Non… je vous assure c'est un coup monté !

- Pourtant toutes les preuves sont ici…

Raito en avait assez, il s'approcha de Near et le fit toucher un papier de son carnet croyant que celui-ci ne pouvait pas encore le voir.

- Near !

Il se retourna et fit semblant d'être surpris.

- Yagami Raito ainsi tu es aussi devenu un Shinigami…

- Laisse Misa en dehors de tout ça !

- Tu sais combien de risques j'ai pris pour elle ? Pour qu'elle ne puisse pas être condamnée à mort ? Je me suis arrangé que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle qui soit mis sur la chaise électrique.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que j'ai fait quelques recherches sur elle et je suppose qu'elle a été mené par le bout du nez surtout en sachant que tu allais voir une certaine Takada… je ne pense pas que Misa était heureuse en sachant cela et j'estimais qu'elle pouvait avoir une vie meilleure.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

- Parce que c'était une des dernières volontés de L !

- Quel imbécile…

- Il est venu me trouver avec Mello juste un peu avant sa mort et nous a demandé d'éclaircir l'affaire Kira et nous a transmis quelques informations.

- Misa était une meurtrière pour L, ce n'était pas son genre.

- Il aimait Misa…

- Raito arrête ! intervint la blonde.

- Non Misa… cette fois j'en ai assez Near soit prêt à être envoyé dans l'autre monde !

Il sortit son carnet de la mort mais Misa se mit devant le détective.

- Raito pour la deuxième fois arrête !

- Pourquoi le protèges-tu ?

- Parce que j'en ai marre de toute cette histoire et j'aimerais que tu arrête de sacrifier des innocents !

- Tu veux dire que lui est innocent ? C'est à cause de lui que je suis mort !

- Ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu aimais mieux être un Shinigami qu'un humain ?

- Je ne le suis qu'à moitié !

- Raito s'il te plaît… laisse-le en dehors de tout ça… je ferai ce que tu veux… sauf tuer des personnes que je n'estimerai pas dangereuses.

- Misa… tu risques la peine de mort !

- Si tu ne veux pas… j'écris mon propre nom dans mon carnet !

Rem intervint.

- Misa si tu meurs c'est le nom de Raito que j'écrirai dans mon carnet !

- Rem non…

- Je ne tolérerai pas ça tout simplement.

Le dieu de la mort croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et réfléchit.

- Bon très bien si je tue Near, Misa se suicide et Rem me tuerait… ma chère Misa le seul moyen est que tu te débarrasse de moi mais tu risquerais quand même la peine de mort, je ne peux même pas envisager de tuer Rem car Misa écrirait de toute façon son nom dans son carnet … nous sommes dans une impasse…

- Effectivement Yagami et c'est pour cela que Misa restera avec moi.

Il sortit des menottes, les mêmes qui reliaient Kira et L et en passa une autour du poignet de Misa.

- Au moins elle sera tout le temps avec moi et elle ne pourra pas juger les criminels, Misa pourra peut être échapper à la peine de mort, cela ne dépend que de moi…

- T'es vraiment un enfoiré…

- Je t'ai dit cela dépendait de toi, tu sais ce qu'il en coûtera si il arrive quelque chose à Misa.

- Très bien je fais une trêve pour l'instant.

Le Shinigami s'avança vers Misa pour l'embrasser mais Near tira sur la chaîne ce qui l'a fit basculer en arrière et atterrit sur les genoux de Near.

- Je ne te permettrai même pas de t'approcher d'elle…

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que tu pourrais très bien dissimuler des feuilles de ton carnet sur toi et lui donner discrètement.

Il ne répondit rien et partit, il ne restait plus que la déesse de la mort, Near et Misa.

- Near c'est incroyable comme vous avez pu berner Raito !

- Nous avions de la chance tout simplement, je crois que sans votre aide je n'y serai jamais arrivé et je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est. Merci Remu de nous avoir protégés.

- C'est normal mais je le fais surtout pour Misa et j'estime que vous êtes le seul à qui elle est destiné.

Les deux jeunes gens rougirent, Misa se releva des genoux de Near.

- Bon vous pouvez m'enlever ces menottes maintenant…

- Misa-chan je… euh… quand je les ai trouvées, elles étaient ouvertes mais je n'ai pas la clef.

- QUOI ? CA VEUT DIRE QUE JE DOIS TOUT FAIRE AVEC VOUS ?

- Calmez-vous, on va trouver un moyen…

- Remu tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose tu es bien une déesse non ?

- Oui je pourrai faire quelque chose mais considère cela comme une étape à ton apprentissage.

- T'es vraiment tordue…. Et comment est-ce que je vais faire pour mon travail ?

- Eh bien Misa-chan je crois que je vais dire à Mogi de vous mettre en congé le temps que l'on trouve cette clef.

- Mais mais… on devra dormir ensemble et… et… si je veux me laver ?!

Remu ria en imaginant la situation tandis que Misa s'énervait et Near semblait perplexe.

********************************

Plusieurs heures passèrent depuis le départ de Raito, Near élabora un plan avec les enquêteurs de l'affaire. Misa était écartée de tout soupçon prétextant un autre Kira car il leur avait montré la troisième vidéo qu'ils avaient effectué. Un peu plus tard, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement du détective, plus précisément dans la salle de bain de celui-ci. Misa avait bandé les yeux du détective.

- Comme ça vous ne verrez rien et jouez le jeu.

Elle referma la cabine de douche, la chaîne des menottes sortait légèrement de la porte. Il entendit l'eau couler et ne pu s'empêcher de relever le tissu recouvrant ses yeux, il vit la silhouette de Misa. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine malgré que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il la voyait comme cela, elle sortit peu après de la douche, il avait remit en place le tissu. Ce fut son tour, il s'assura qu'elle ne regardait pas mais elle semblait plutôt occuper à se sécher les cheveux et à se mettre de la crème, il sortit de la douche.

- Vous avez terminé Misa-chan ?

- Oui venez…

Elle ne regardait même pas du moins elle essaya, n'osant imaginer ce qu'il se passerait. Après s'être essuyé, il mit son training blanc.

- J'ai terminé Misa-chan voulez-vous qu'on… Misa ?

La blonde n'arrêtait pas de le fixer, elle le trouvait si beau les cheveux mouillés, le linge de bain posé sur ses épaules, son torse fin mais musclé.

- Misa ?

- Je… euh… oui ?

- On peut aller dormir ?

- Oui…

Durant toute la nuit, elle n'arriva pas à dormir. L'affaire Kira lui faisait beaucoup de souci, Near se réveilla.

- Misa-chan qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Rien…

- Je sens que vous êtes stressée… c'est cette affaire Kira ?

- Oui…

Elle appuya son coussin contre la tête du lit et alluma la lumière

- Ça vous dirait de partir quelques jours… juste vous et moi ?

- Pardon ?

- Cette affaire Kira commence vraiment à m'énerver… j'ai besoin de souffler un peu et tout ce monde autour de moi… bref j'ai besoin de changer d'air… de toute façon soit vous êtes d'accord ou soit vous ne l'êtes pas.

- Eh bien je doute que Yagami n'apprécie.

- Il n'a pas à le savoir, de toute façon je suis sensé être sous surveillance.

- Très bien, je vais demander à Jevanni ou à Lester de s'en occuper.

- Non, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils le savent car cela peuvent mettre leur vie en danger.

- Comment ça ?

- Raito pourrait les conduire à révéler l'endroit où nous serons et tuer vos employés par contre si ils ne le savent pas, ils ne mourront pas pour quelque chose qu'ils ne savent pas.

- Cela a rapport avec la règle d'où l'on peut mettre les conditions de la mort n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement.

- Mais du moment que leurs noms sont écrits, il y a quand même un risque.

- Oh j'avais négligé ce détail… et puis zut tant pis…

Elle se replia sur elle-même et cacha son visage, Near releva son visage la fixant droit dans les yeux et la fit basculer en arrière.

- Near !?

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous désirez que l'on soit seuls tous les deux ?

- Je… je… je vous l'ai déjà dit bon sang ! Je ne me sens bien qu'avec vous !

- Et Rem ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose… je la considère comme ma meilleure amie mais pour ce qui est du reste… vous… vous…

- Je…

- Alors Misa-chan j'attends… qu'est-ce qu'une meilleure amie ne peut pas faire ?

- Elle… elle… ne… mais arrêtez donc !

Elle tourna la tête mais Near le retourna en face de son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que vous crachiez le morceau ?

- Les mecs vous êtes tous pareils, de vraies têtes de mules !

- Vous savez que j'en suis une alors j'attends toujours votre réponse à moins que… je ne vous torture un petit peu…

- Quoi ?

Dans la tête de Misa, elle s'imaginait déjà se faire torturer de plaisir mais hélas ses espoirs tombèrent comme un château de cartes. Il éloigna son visage du sien (il était assis sur Misa mais ses jambes étaient écartées) et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Near qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

- J'ai trouvé un moyen, je vous prive de sucreries !

- Non c'est horrible ce que vous me faites, vous savez bien que je raffole de ça !

- De toute façon quand on est mannequin, on doit faire attention à sa ligne à moins que…

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, Misa ne pouvait pas résister, voyant le visage du successeur de L avec ses mèches rebelles qui tombaient au dessus d'elle que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle arrivait à peine à résister, il le fallait absolument et peut être que Near ne faisait que ça pour s'amuser, elle le repoussa d'un geste mais elle fut aussi emportée par Near vu qu'ils étaient lié par les menottes et atterrirent contre le mur.

- Aïe ! Misa-chan votre… votre… où avez-vous trouvé une telle force ?!

- Je… je ne sais pas… mais…

- Ce sont vos pouvoirs ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ça expliquerait votre force, vous m'avez à peine effleuré.

Ils rirent et finirent par aller dormir.

Le lendemain au déjeuner, Near avait réfléchi à la proposition de Misa.

- Misa-chan, j'ai réfléchi à votre proposition mais on ne peut malheureusement pas partir comme ça.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que si il y a des imprévus dans cette affaire et si Yagami tente quelque chose, je risque de ne pas être en mesure de contrôler la situation.

- Je comprends Near… mais sinon oublions cette idée.

Elle prit la chaîne qui reliait les menottes, Near la regardait étonné.

- Misa-chan qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Vous avez oublié hier soir ?

- Votre force, vous pouvez briser cette chaîne.

Mais Misa sentit qu'il disait cela à contre cœur, elle voulut briser la chaîne mais rien ne se produit.

- Mais enfin hier soir j'ai réussi à vous… mais… foutus pouvoirs ! Faudra bien que je les contrôle un jour ! Merdeux de chier de putain de bordel de….

Elle jura tout ce qu'elle pouvait, Near était hébété jamais il n'avait entendu quelqu'un jurer autant.

- Misa-chan !

- Quoi ?!

- Calmez-vous ce n'est pas grave.

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas grave ? J'ai vraiment envie de partir me changer les idées quelques jours !

- Alors ça ne vous change rien si je viens ?!

- Ben il y a quelques secondes vous ne vouliez plus tandis que moi je veux toujours partir !

- D'accord, d'accord… je viendrai avec vous mais je devrai quand même être au courant de…

- Near… je sais vous devez rester au courant de l'affaire Kira, je vais louer une auberge avec des bains thermaux.

- Quoi toute une auberge ?!

- Oui, je ne pense pas qu'on me refusera je suis assez célèbre pour me le permettre même si on peut prendre cela pour un caprice.

- Et les paparazzis ? S'ils apprenaient cela… d'ailleurs je dois vous avouer qu'un magazine nous a…

- Je le sais Near mais est-ce que ça m'empêche de vivre ma vie ?

Elle avait haussé le ton, les poings serrés, il pouvait voir des éclairs dans ses yeux. Le détective posa une main sur son épaule pour la calmer.

- Ça ne sert à rien de vous énervez Misa-chan, je vous ai promis. Je disais cela pour vous.

- Vous savez ça ne pourra que faire augmenter ma popularité ou la baisser bref tant que vous restez anonyme c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

- Vous avez raison, je dois rester anonyme sinon certains tenteraient de m'éliminer.

Quelques heures plus tard, Near et Misa étaient dans la salle de bain. Le détective prenait sa douche comme d'habitude, Rem tenait compagnie au mannequin.

- Alors Rem bien dormi ?

- Oui même si les Shinigamis n'ont pas forcément besoin de dormir ça m'a fait du bien, alors où est-ce que tu en es avec Near ?

- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette question ?

- Misa, je ne suis pas bête. Tu peux parler il n'entend rien sous la douche.

- Mais il n'y a rien entre nous…

- Misa…

- Bon très bien… je lui ai demandé de partir quelques jours avec moi.

- Et Raito dans tout ça ? Tu l'as complètement oublié ?

- Rem… je peux t'avouer quelque chose ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Mon cœur balance entre ces deux mais je préfère mille fois Near, il me comprend tellement, il est intelligent et prend soin de moi tandis que Raito… il est aussi si beau, intelligent mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour arriver à ses fins… il a osé tuer son propre père, Rem tu ne trouve pas ça égoïste ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense et j'ai déjà dit à Near qu'il était fait pour toi.

- Oh, je crois que mes pouvoirs commencent à se manifester, hier j'ai lancé ce pauvre Near contre le mur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait cela ?

- Euh… pour rien, il me cherchait !

- Tes pouvoirs vont apparaître progressivement, Misa voudrais-tu que je surveille Raito et que je vienne vous prévenir si quelque chose se passe ?

- Rem tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.

- Je le ferai.

Quelques jours plus tard, les enquêteurs et Misa se retrouvèrent dans une auberge éloigné de la ville. L'ancienne Kira et le détective étaient toujours liés par ces fameuses menottes, Misa soupira alors qu'elle devait rester à côté de Near car il faisait des réglages sur les ordinateurs.

- Misa-chan qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien… mais ça fait des heures que vous réglez pleins de choses.

Il la foudroya du regard.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait un caprice pour pouvoir venir ici !

- Quoi ? Mais… je ne vous ai pas obligé c'est vous qui avez voulu !

Les enquêteurs entendirent la dispute, Matsuda ne pu s'empêcher de dire quelque chose :

- Les liens les rapprochent ! dit-il en riant.

- Matsuda, Misa est peut être écarté de l'enquête mais ce pauvre Near doit supporter une espèce de petite fille capricieuse et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir une grande expérience avec les femmes et vous pouvez parler, je vous ai toujours connu célibataire ! rétorqua Lester.

- Mais… mais… mais…

Mogi et les autres enquêteurs éclatèrent de rire, de leur côté Misa et Near les rejoignirent.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la blonde.

- Oh rien Misa-Misa, c'est juste que toi et Near vous…

Mogi mis sa main sur la bouche de Matsuda et dit :

- Ce n'est rien Misa-Misa, tu sais que Matsuda ne raconte que des bêtises !

- J'espère pour lui ! rétorqua Misa.

Elle entraîna Near dans leur chambre, ils se disputèrent toute la matinée, on n'entendait qu'eux dans toute l'auberge (bref presque une dispute de couple ptdr).

- Near vous dépassez vraiment les bornes ma patience est à bout, je vais essayer de briser ces menottes !

Misa essaya de briser la chaîne mais toujours sans succès, elle s'énervait et criait. Le détective avait retrouvé son calme, elle avait passé toute son énergie dans la colère et s'endormit quelques heures plus tard. Hal la seule femme qui était dans l'enquête sans compter Misa alla toquer à la porte.

- Entrez. Dit Near en chuchotant.

L'enquêteuse fut surprise de voir le détective allongé sur le lit et dans ses bras se trouvait Misa.

- Near qu'est-ce que vous…

- Ne cherchez pas, nous sommes plus proches que vous ne le pensez.

- Vous voulez dire que vous et cette fille vous… vous… mais quel genre de relation avez-vous avec elle ?

- Elle n'est pas aussi bête que cela, rappelez-vous tous ce qu'elle a fait pour entrer en contact avec Yagami Raito et elle a su prendre un minimum de précaution.

- Peut être mais… oh et puis faites ce que vous voulez c'est votre vie après tout !

- Hal, n'avez-vous jamais connu l'amour ? (Ptdr on dirait Matsuda et Ide rappel : Matsu disait cette même phrase à Ide lorsqu'ils surveillaient Takada et Raito)

- Oui mais… c'est un sujet dont je ne tiens pas à en parler, j'ai tourné une page dessus.

- Hal vous sembliez très proche de Mello non ? Surtout après son passage dans votre appartement…

- C'est un interrogatoire ?

- Non… excusez-moi.

- Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas non plus à vous juger ni cette jeune fille donc excusez-moi aussi, je suis venu vous dire que nous passons à table.

Ridner referma la porte, Near réveilla Misa et ils descendirent manger avec les autres enquêteurs. Ils parlèrent de l'affaire Kira mais Misa ne dit rien et ensuite ils terminèrent les réglages jusque tard dans la nuit. Misa s'était endormie sur le bureau pendant que Near terminait les derniers réglages, il la regardait tendrement. Elle était si mignonne quand elle dormait, le détective et la deuxième Kira étaient les derniers à être restés éveillés. Il l'a porta jusque dans la chambre et la déposa sur le lit, elle se réveilla.

- Near, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Il est quelle heure ?

- Il est tard Misa-chan, il faut dormir.

- Non…

Elle alla jusque dans son armoire pour prendre une serviette et ferma la porte à moitié avec le détective situé de l'autre côté. Elle se déshabilla, coiffa ses cheveux d'un chignon, quelques mèches retombaient et il en fit de même, elle ouvrit la porte. Misa ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer, dieu qu'il était beau ! Le détective ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux de haut en bas, il ne savait pas s'il allait tenir longtemps, ils se dirigèrent vers les bains thermaux.

- Misa-chan nous serons embêtés…

- Je ne vous oblige pas à m'accompagner !

- Décidemment, vous êtes toujours en colère contre moi ! On en est toujours au même point.

- Vous croyiez que c'était une bonne idée de me lier à vous ?!

- Et être sous le contrôle de Yagami vous pensiez que ce serait mieux ?

Elle ne dit rien et accéléra son pas.

- Misa-chan, s'il vous plait !

- Non j'en ai assez de toute cette histoire ! Tout ce que je demande c'est qu'on me foute la paix !

Misa courut jusque dans le bain suivit de Near qui essayait tant bien que mal de la suivre. Elle s'assit dans l'eau, une pierre séparait les deux jeunes gens, le détective l'entendait marmonner.

- Misa-chan…

- Ne me dites rien Near… j'aurai préféré ne plus continuer cette histoire et vivre une vie normale…

- Est… est-ce à cause de moi ?

- Non… ce n'est pas à cause de vous… je croyais que ce carnet était un cadeau du ciel mais Rem a raison, il rend les gens malheureux….

- Rem se trompe !

Il fit le tour de la pierre et se retrouva face à Misa, elle se releva. Les yeux du détective regardait chaque partie du corps de la jeune femme et se terminèrent dans le regard triste de Misa.

- Misa-chan…

- Near… j'aimerais qu'on enlève ces menottes qui nous lient, j'ai peur de faire encore une bêtise ou s'il y aurait autre chose entre nous, j'ai peur que cela dégrade notre relation. Il vaut mieux que vous abandonniez cette affaire et que vous me laissez partir je saurai me débrouiller avec Raito.

- Non, je ne peux pas !

- Pourquoi ? Je ne vous ai apporté que des problèmes jusqu'à maintenant !

- Je ne veux pas vous laisser partir, Yagami pourrait vous… vous…

- Je suis assez grande !

- Bon… très bien…

Le détective et la jeune femme profitèrent du bain durant quelques heures sans dire un mot mais au bout d'un moment, Near craqua.

- Misa-chan, je suis désolé d'en revenir là-dessus mais je ne peux pas accepter que vous partiez !

- Mais enfin pourquoi ?

Elle se releva et lui tourna le dos.

- C'est pour votre sécurité… répondit le détective.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous tenez tant à me garder à vos côtés ?

Near tira sur la chaîne ce qui fit basculer Misa en arrière, la rattrapa et passa son bras autour de sa taille en la tenant fermement contre lui.

- Near ! Lâchez-moi et vous ne m'avez pas répondu !

- Vous n'avez toujours pas deviné ?

- Deviner quoi ? J'ai surtout l'impression que vous jouez un jeu !

- Misa-chan, vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?

- J'en ai assez ! Si vous ne voulez pas me le dire… c'est moi qui vais vous faire parler !

Elle se releva et partit en direction de leur chambre suivit de Near. Arrivée dans la chambre avec le détective, elle ouvrit une armoire et sortit différents alcools. Misa fit plusieurs mélange tout au long de la soirée et avait invité le détective à trinquer avec elle, il fit ce qu'elle dit mais le pauvre Near ne voulait vraiment pas en arriver là.

- Allez… Near encore un petit verre !

- Misa-chan…. Vous ne… vous ne trouvez pas qu'on a assez bu ?

- Non… si je veux savoir… ce… ce… ce que vous me cachez… je… n'ai pas le choix…

Lassé, il rangea tant bien que mal les bouteilles dans l'armoire et passa un caleçon et un training blanc dans la salle de bain, malgré son état d'ébriété avancé (il a encore un peu ses esprits ptdr), Misa ronchonna comme une petite fille.

- Near… vous… vous…

- On a assez bu… pour ce soir…

- Non… je veux… encore boire et je… dois savoir ce que vous…

Elle traîna jusque sur le lit suivit de Near.

- Enfin on… va pouvoir… enfin… dormir… dit le détective.

- NON !

L'ancienne Kira se mit à genoux sur le lit et foudroya du regard le pauvre détective.

- Calmez-vous…

- Non… non… je ne me coucherai pas tant que…

Elle lui attrapa le bras, il se releva essayant de tenir dans la même position qu'elle mais il avait beaucoup de peine et avait peur de tirer sur la serviette de Misa.

- Misa-chan… je ne suis pas sûr de tenir longtemps dans cette position…

- Alors tenez-vous à moi…

- Non… ce serait… déplacé…

Elle ignora ses paroles et plaça les mains du détective autour de sa taille en se pressant contre lui, il rougit.

- Alors qu'est-ce… que… vous deviez me dire ?

- Arrêtez… Misa… chan… si on continue… je ne vais plus tenir…

- Tenir… à quoi… je vous mets si mal… à l'aise que ça ?

- Non… mais… je ne peux… rien dire…

Misa passa un bras autour du cou du détective.

- Near… si nous en sommes… là… c'est à cause… de nous… alors dites-moi… qu'est-ce qui vous retient ?

Near avait un peu plus retrouvé ses esprits mais l'état de Misa empirait, il essayait de se décoller d'elle mais sans succès à chaque fois, elle se collait encore plus contre lui.

- Je suis désolé Misa-chan mais si ça continue ça risque de… de…

Il donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de la jeune fille, elle s'écroula inconsciente. Le détective la déposa sur le lit et s'endormit contre elle jusqu'au lendemain regrettant ce qu'il avait fait.

***********************************

Le séjour s'était vite terminé, Near n'avait pas abordé le sujet et Misa semblait avoir oublié ce qu'il s'était passé ce fameux soir. L'idole devait reprendre le travail sinon elle risquerait de se faire baisser sa popularité auprès des jeunes japonais, le détective et l'ancienne Kira se tenait au QG plus exactement dans l'appartement de Near.

- Misa-chan, il faudrait que vous repreniez le travail non ?

- Oui je devrais sinon ma popularité va baisser… mais ces menottes…

- Je vais demander à Lester où à Gevanni de les briser avec une pince.

Il appela l'un des enquêteurs et il brisa les menottes. Misa partit directement préparer ses affaires et repartit chez elle.


	5. Un terme à tout

_Yop,_

_Bon ben voilà la suite, reviewez svp^^._

**Un terme à tout**

Misa avait quitté Near et s'était retrouvé dans son appartement seule, Remu n'était pas encore revenu. Elle regardait mélancoliquement la ville et vit une ombre s'approcher, c'était Rem.

- Rem !

- Salut Misa, alors ?

- Hein ? De quoi ?

- Avec Near ?

- Rien… et toi de ton côté avec Raito ?

- Je l'ai surveillé de loin mais il n'a rien préparé du moins pour l'instant.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi Rem.

La jeune fille lui expliqua son séjour avec Near, la déesse de la mort l'écouta avec attention et attendit que Misa s'endormit pour aller voir le détective. Elle le trouva en train d'analyser des documents, il se retourna surpris.

- Rem ?!

- Cela faisait longtemps, Near.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ?

- Il faut que je te mette au courant, je crois que Raito est en train de préparer un sale coup mais hélas je ne pourrai pas te dire lequel.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Il a été voir le roi des Shinigamis mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il complote.

- Et Misa le sait-elle ?

- Non je ne lui ai rien dit, elle m'a raconté ses vacances avec toi.

- Se souvient-elle du dernier soir ?

- Non pourquoi donc il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Euh… il a failli se passer quelque chose…

- Quoi donc ?

- Misa était très euh… très… elle avait beaucoup bu et d'une chose à une autre, elle… elle… m'a serré contre elle. De plus, elle était en serviette ça n'arrangeait pas les choses…

- Near… tu es amoureux de Misa.

- Mais non !

- Je peux lire dans le cœur des humains… mais même si je suis une déesse de la mort, je n'ai pas besoin de mes pouvoirs pour constater que tu tiens beaucoup à elle et que tu éprouves des sentiments pour elle.

- Tu te trompes Rem !

- Je vois très bien comme tu la dévores des yeux et cela depuis la première fois.

- Quoi ?

- Dis-moi la vérité, tu as tout fait pour que Misa reste en vie ? tu espères quelque chose !

- Je… je… je ne peux rien te dire…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, cela restera entre nous.

- Très bien mais c'est vrai depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu… elle m'a fait de l'effet et depuis je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. J'ai beau essayé de l'oublier mais je n'y arrive pas et je m'étais juré de ne jamais retomber amoureux.

- Tu sais même pour une déesse comme moi ce n'est pas facile.

- Comment ça ? Pourtant tu es une femelle ?!

- Oui mais j'aime énormément Misa mais plutôt comme ma propre fille.

- Je vois… mais ne lui dis rien.

- Non, je t'ai dit que tu n'avais rien à craindre et personnellement je préfère que Misa soit avec toi qu'avec Yagami !

- Mais je ne peux rien faire contre lui… et il peut me tuer à tout moment !

- Il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

- Donc je risque d'être son jouet pour toujours… je dois appeler Misa-chan ! Elle est seule pour l'instant et j'ai peur que Raito n'en profite pour...

- Je vais y aller Near !

Remu se dépêcha de rejoindre Misa, elle dormait toujours paisiblement mais un drôle de bruit se fit entendre et soudain Raito apparut.

- Yagami, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venu voir Misa…

- Misa ne veux plus te voir !

- Oh que si ! Regarde.

Il réveilla la jeune fille, elle fut surprise.

- Mmmhhh… Rem ?

- Misa, ma chérie.

- Raito ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je vais t'emmener dans le monde des Shinigamis…

Une lueur rouge apparut dans les yeux du Shinigami, Misa s'évanouit et il l'emporta avec lui dans le monde des dieux de la mort. Rem avait pourtant bien essayé de l'en empêcher mais elle n'eut pas le temps de les rattraper. Elle accourra de nouveau vers le détective.

- Que se passe-t-il Rem ?

- Misa… elle… elle… elle a été enlevé par Raito…

- Ce… ce… et où l'a-t-il emmené ?

- Dans le monde des Shinigamis…

- Quoi ? Mais je ne peux rien faire en tant qu'humain…

- Il y aurait un moyen.

- Lequel ? Je ne suis qu'un humain, le combat me dépasse.

- Justement je peux t'emmener dans ce monde mais je ne pourrai que durant un laps de temps très court car au-delà de ce délai, tu risques d'y perdre la vie.

- Très bien… je n'ai pas le choix si je veux sauver Misa-chan… .

La déesse emmena le détective dans le monde des morts, ils arrivèrent dans un monde pauvre, sans vie. Aucun arbre, aucune fleur ne poussaient par ici, il y avait juste du sable noir et un ciel noir qui se confondaient à perte de vue.

- Alors c'est ça le monde des…

- Near… tu n'as pas le temps de contempler le paysage il faut sauver Misa !

- Mais où peut-on la trouver ?

- Je pense que Raito a pris le chemin pour accéder au trône du roi. Il faut se dépêcher de les rejoindre.

Ils parcoururent une certaine distance et virent enfin les deux Kira marcher le long du chemin menant au trône. Near cria le nom de Misa, Raito se retourna.

- Tiens mais quel bonne surprise Near… et toi Rem tu veux récupérer Misa ? Elle est mienne maintenant.

- Yagami… crois-tu que le roi des Shinigamis te laissera autant de liberté ? dit Rem.

- Il me laisse faire ce que je veux et quand il a besoin de moi, je lui donne des conseils.

- Raito… tu crois que Misa serait heureuse si tu l'obligeais à faire des choses qu'elle n'a pas envie de faire ?

- Elle est sous mon contrôle maintenant, regarde.

Misa semblait absente, son regard était vide. Near et Rem l'appelèrent mais sans succès, Yagami avança en direction du trône devant le roi des Shinigamis.

- Alors que viens-tu me montrer Raito ? dit le roi.

- Je suis venu vous montrer celle que je vous parlais depuis si longtemps, elle me secondera dans mon règne.

- Roi, il l'utilise à son propre insu ! cria Remu.

- Tiens tu es là aussi Remu ? Mais qui est cet humain ? Tu sais qu'aucun humain n'a le droit de venir ici sauf mort alors tu veux bien le ramener dans son monde ?

- Mais Seigneur…

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Retournez sur Terre et réglez vos différends entre vous ! Raito, Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin de toi.

Ils laissèrent le roi en paix et retournèrent sur la Terre, Raito était furieux mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre le roi. C'était quand même grâce à lui si il était devenu un dieu de la mort, il devait encore mettre son plan à exécution : Eliminer Near ! Le Shinigami sortit sa Death Note.

- Yagami que fais-tu ? demanda Remu.

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je vais éliminer cet imbécile ! J'en ai assez, ce n'est qu'un humain ! Je suis un dieu !

- Si tu fais ça, tu sais que Misa risque…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle risque ? Elle est mienne maintenant je lui ai lancé un sortilège…

- Yagami Raito seras-tu satisfait si Misa t'aime comme une esclave ou plutôt comme un pantin. Elle ne t'aimera plus jamais d'un véritable amour mais seulement d'un amour artificiel ! ajouta le détective.

- Near… j'ai très bien deviné que tu ressentais quelque chose pour elle !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Au même moment Misa semblait retrouver ses esprits, dû moins en partie. Elle marmonna quelques paroles mais elles étaient incompréhensibles, Rem empoigna l'ancien Kira pendant que Near tira le bras de Misa et l'entraîna vers lui.

- Near tu ne réussiras pas à la faire sortir de cet état ! cria le Shinigami.

- Oh que Si Rem !

La déesse de la mort, le détective ainsi que Misa disparurent dans le brouillard. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement de Near, essoufflés.

- On l'a échappé belle ! dit le détective.

- Oui mais je ne sais pas ce que Yagami va faire, il va tout faire pour récupérer Misa ! ajouta Rem.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Misa les regardaient étonnée et se grattant la tête.

- Misa-chan !

Near la serra dans ses bras aussi fort que possible ce qui la fit rougir et le repoussa.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Raïto t'avait lancé un sortilège, comment… comment… demanda la déesse.

- Je ne sais pas Rem, mon dernier souvenir était qu'il voulait m'emmener dans le monde des Shinigamis.

- Vous ne savez pas combien ça me soulage de vous voir Misa-chan.

- Merci Near.

- Je vais vous laisser un moment, je dois parler avec le roi des Shinigamis. Raïto devient dangereux, il faut que nous le stoppons le seul qui puisse l'arrêter est le roi.

- Mais Rem, comment le convaincre ? demanda le détective.

- C'est mon frère, il m'écoutera.

- Quoi ? dirent les deux humains.

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Eh bien maintenant vous le saurez mais je dois accourir au plus vite vers lui.

La déesse s'envola le plus vite possible laissant le détective et Misa. Near désespérait, il n'avait plus le pouvoir de protéger Misa et frappa du poing. Tout cela le dépassait, il ne restait qu'un humain face à un dieu de la mort et qui pouvait le tuer quand il le voulait.

- Near, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Rien…

- Near…

- Je… je ne peux plus vous protéger Misa-chan… tout cela me dépasse…

C'était la première fois de sa vie que cela lui arrivait et Misa fut choquée mais elle devait être rationnelle, elle passa ses bras autour des épaules du détective ce qui le fit rougir à son tour.

- Near, je comprends et c'est tout à fait normal, c'est un combat entre un humain et un dieu.

- Misa-chan… je… je ne peux pas vous protéger.

Il serra les mains de Misa contre son cœur, elle lui sourit et lui demanda si elle pouvait emprunter sa salle de bain.

- Near… est-ce que je pourrai vous emprunter votre salle de bain ? J'aimerais me rafraîchir.

- Je vais vous emmener dans un endroit qui est très peu utilisé.

Near pris quelques affaires de bain, deux serviettes, du savon et prit Misa dans l'ascenseur.

- Vous voulez prendre un bain dans un moment pareil ?

- Des fois c'est le seul moyen pour faire le vide et Yagami ne risque pas de nous trouver tout de suite.

- Vous croyez ?

- Oui car cet étage n'est connu que de moi. J'ai fait construire en secret cet endroit même si on ne me dérange jamais dans mon appartement, je préfère avoir un endroit où je serai seul.

Il appuya sur plusieurs boutons.

- Si vous appuyez sur tous ces boutons, l'ascenseur risque…

- Regardez c'est un code que je fais.

Effectivement, un écran indiquait les étages parcourut et ils arrivèrent dans un sous-sol dès que la porte s'ouvrit, Misa soupira. Une immense source thermale s'offrait à eux, des rochers étaient plantés dans et hors de l'eau avec de la verdure bref on aurait dit une vraie station thermale.

- Oh Near… je ne savais pas que vous aviez… mais pourquoi être parti dans cette auberge alors que nous n'en avions pas besoin.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'y ai vraiment pas réfléchis.

- Mais pourquoi m'emmener maintenant dans un tel endroit ? Et… et… c'est… ce…

- Je voulais juste vous faire plaisir ! dit-il en rougissant.

Elle marmonna, lui arracha une serviette et alla se changer au vestiaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'installa dans l'eau avec sa serviette nouée autour d'elle et les cheveux attachés avec quelques mèches qui retombaient, elle profita du bain, Near la rejoint. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire pour se contenir, elle risquait bien un jour de lui sauter dessus, Near ne savait pas non plus quoi faire. Il devait voir la vérité en face, il avait des sentiments pour Misa et c'était plus fort que lui, il avait même avoué cela à Remu. Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient et rougissaient, l'idole essaya d'engager la conversation :

- Merci de m'avoir montré cet endroit, c'est si reposant.

- Ce n'est rien… dit-il en triturant ses cheveux.

- Near, je vous mets si mal à l'aise que ça ? Pourtant au début c'était moi qui l'étais et maintenant les rôles sont inversés.

- Non, pas du tout… mais je… c'est vrai qu'on a prit un bain ensemble mais je…

- Arrêtez, je vous mets mal à l'aise. Parlons d'autre chose, il faut que l'on trouve un moyen pour arrêtez Raïto.

- Rem s'en occupe, elle a été voir le roi des Shinigamis.

- Et si il écrit votre nom dans son carnet ?

- Ce sera trop tard.

Une larme brillait dans le coin de l'œil, le détective la remarqua et dit :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça dans ses bras.

- S'il le fait… j'écrirai mon nom dans mon carnet Near…

- Misa-chan… vous ne pouvez pas gaspiller votre vie pour cela, vous avez l'occasion de vivre une nouvelle vie.

- Une vie où Raïto me prendra de force, qu'il me prendra comme son pantin ? Je ne peux me résigner à vivre sans vous Near !

Le successeur de L n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et releva son visage mouillé de larme.

- Misa-chan… pourquoi ?

- Parce que… parce que…

Elle le fit basculer contre le bord de la source et se tenait en dessus de lui.

- Misa…chan…

Misa embrassa passionnément le détective durant plusieurs secondes.

- Je suis désolé Near… toutes les fois que nous avons été si proche… cette fois je ne pouvais plus tenir. Même si vous aviez fait cela pour vous amuser, je ne peux me résigner à…

- Chut… Misa-chan, j'ai compris…

- Near… il y a peut être un moyen pour vous sauver.

- Vous voulez me transmettre une partie de vos pouvoirs ?

- Je ne sais pas il faudra essayer…

- Le reste m'importe peu…

Il attira son visage contre le sien et l'embrassa à son tour, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle descendit le long du torse du jeune homme, il gémissait de plaisir au fur et à mesure que Misa déposait des baisers ou mordillait quelques parties de son corps. Near remonta la jeune femme contre lui et la retourna sur le dos, cette fois ce fut lui qui était en dessus. Il l'embrassait à son tour, dans le cou, les épaules et au creux de son décolleté. Il voulut enlever la serviette mais elle le retint, il vit une certaine panique dans son regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

- Near… j'ai… je…

- Vous avez peur d'enlever votre serviette ?

- Oui…

Il continua ses embrassades dans son cou, sur ses bras en tentant d'enlever la serviette le plus naturellement possible mais Misa n'était pas dupe et le stoppa à nouveau, elle courut dans les vestiaires. Etonné, le détective la rejoint :

- Misa-chan qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? dit-il en s'approchant petit à petit.

- Je suis désolé Near… je suis pire qu'une gamine… c'est cette affaire Kira qui me ronge tellement… je… je ne sais même plus ou…

Le successeur de L la plaqua lui attrapa les mains et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Misa-chan… je me fous de ce qui peut arriver mais je sais qu'une chose… j'éprouve quelque chose pour vous et je ferai tout mon possible pour vous protéger contre Yagami ! Même si je ne suis qu'un simple humain.

Near embrassa Misa durant plusieurs secondes, l'entraîna dans la douche et referma la porte. Le détective ouvrit l'eau chaude, bientôt de la vapeur envahissait la cabine de douche.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux Misa-chan ?

- Oui… mais pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ?

- Pour vous mettre un peu plus à l'aise… c'est la première fois que vous vous montrez nue devant un autre homme que Yagami et je l'ai très bien compris lorsque j'ai voulu enlevé votre serviette.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa, elle le plaqua à son tour contre le mur et lui déposa des baisers dans le cou, le long de son torse durant plusieurs minutes. Des frissons parcouraient le corps du détective et une boule se formait dans le ventre, Misa était près de sa partie la plus sensible. Elle passa sa main sur cette partie et arracha la serviette de Near, il lança un cri de surprise.

- Ah ?!

Elle ignora son cri et s'amusa avec sa partie intime, le détective n'avait plus retrouvé cette sensation depuis longtemps. Le désir montait de plus en plus et il essayait de se contrôler, il ne voulait pas gâcher le plaisir qu'elle lui accordait et il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Near la souleva, elle fut surprise. Il l'embrassa à son tour dans le cou, ses épaules et descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine prêt à enlever sa serviette, elle le stoppa à nouveau.

- Misa-chan… vous n'avez pas le choix….

Cette fois, il lui arracha sa serviette et dévora son sein gauche pendant que sa main droite explorait son intimité et sa main gauche serrant sa taille. Near l'embrassa à nouveau tendrement et continua son exploration avec sa langue qui dansait sur tout le corps de la jeune femme soudain il s'arrêta et jeta un regard machiavélique à Misa.

- Near… pourquoi ce… ce…

- Vous risquez de me détester Misa-chan !

- Quoi ? Mais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le détective lui écarta les jambes et l'esprit de Misa divagua de plus en plus. La langue du détective allait de plus en plus vite, elle gémissait de plus en plus tentant de s'accrocher à quelque chose, le détective sentit que ce fut le bon moment et fit passer les jambes de Misa autour de sa taille. Ils allèrent de plus en plus vite, l'idole se pressa le plus possible contre lui et lui se pressa aussi contre elle, le plaisir fut à son paroxysme et ils retombèrent essoufflés contre le mur. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la douche mais Misa semblait soucieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Misa-chan ?

- Near… j'ai peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose… Nous devons vraiment trouver un moyen pour se débarrasser de lui…

- Je sais et je ne peux pas utiliser la même méthode pour me débarrasser de lui une deuxième fois…

- Laquelle ?

- Un de mes employés avait échangé son cahier contre un autre qui était fabriqué.

- Il faut que l'on attaque de front…

Elle mit ses bras autour de la taille du détective, il rougit.

- Misa-chan ?!

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Je… non… ça me surprend encore un peu…

- Pourtant nous venons de…Idiot !

- Mais je…

- Near… je vais tout faire pour vous protéger… je suis la seule qui puisse le faire avec Rem.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Parce que… c'est pour défendre quelqu'un que j'aime, je ne pense pas que vos sentiments soient réciproques. Peut être vous vouliez passer un bon moment avec moi mais que ça s'arrêtait là, vous m'aviez bien dit que vous ne vouliez plus jamais vous attachez à quelqu'un !

Le détective pouvait voir ses yeux briller et lire une certaine détresse.

- C'est vous l'idiote !

- Quoi ?

Near lui tira le bras et l'embrassa d'un baiser passionné, elle fut surprise mais répondit au baiser.

- Pourquoi me traiter d'idiote, Near ?

- Parce que c'est vrai que je vous ai dit que je ne voulais plus m'attacher mais si vous auriez réfléchi à la relation qui s'est créée entre nous, c'était inévitable ! Misa-chan depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur vous, JE VOUS AIME ! C'est pour cela que je voulais vous protéger !

Misa ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle se contenta de marmonner un « oui » et de tomber sur ses genoux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Misa-chan ?

- Je… je… Near…ou plutôt Nate River… est-ce que vous voulez rester à mes côtés pour toujours ?

- Quoi ? Mais… mais… d'habitude ce sont les…

- Répondez à ma question ! C'est crucial pour moi !

- O… oui !

Elle sourit et ils remontèrent dans l'appartement du détective, ils attendirent la déesse de la mort. Elle revint tard dans la nuit, Near s'était endormi tandis que Misa avait veillé.

- Rem !

- Misa où étiez-vous ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, alors le roi ?

- Hé bien, il s'en fiche un peu… il veut garder Yagami à ses côtés.

- Rem… je ne veux pas la mort de Raïto mais juste que nous soyons en paix.

- Ne sois pas stupide Misa ! Il est prêt à tout pour pouvoir te garder et assouvir sa soif de règne !

- Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire !

Misa partit à toute vitesse de l'appartement du détective et pria à Rem de rester aux côtés de Near. La jeune mannequin s'était dirigé dans la maison de Yagami Raito et le trouva assis sur son canapé.

- Misa ?!

- Raito, je viens régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute !

- Tu m'as trahi… Je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance…

- Et moi donc ? Raito… je t'en supplie… tout ce que je te demande c'est de laisser vivre Near… et Rem ! Je resterai à tes côtés si c'est ce que tu souhaites !

- Tu te sacrifierais pour eux ? Comme c'est touchant… Désolé Misa mais de toute façon, ils vont mourir tous les deux.

- Raito ! Rem est la sœur du roi, tu crois qu'il te laisserait la tuer ?

- Je ne sais pas… il faudrait essayer non ? Ce serait marrant…

Soudain une ombre apparut c'était Rem et Near.

- Misa-chan ! cria le détective.

- Near… reste ici ! lui répondit-elle.

Misa sentait une certaine chaleur monter en elle et emprisonna le détective dans une cellule.

- Tiens ma chère Misa, je vois que tu commences à maîtriser tes pouvoirs ! dit Raito.

- S'il te plaît pour la dernière fois Raito…

- Non ! Misa je t'aime de tout mon cœur mais je ne peux pas t'accorder cela. Tu m'as trahi et je vois que tes sentiments ne sont pas pour moi mais pour un autre… Je… je…

- Raito… je n'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimais plus… mais… je ne veux pas te perdre…

- Donc tu m'aime encore ?

- Je t'aime mais pas de la façon que toi tu m'aime…

- Misa soit c'est Near ou soit c'est moi !

- Je choisis mon camp…

- Réfléchis… dans ce monde nous serons des dieux ! Je pourrai même duper le roi des Shinigamis, plus ce pouvoir s'étendra plus nous pourrons vivre dans un monde parfait !

- Yagami Raito, crois-tu que le roi va se faire duper comme cela ? Ce n'est pas facile tu sais ? cria Rem.

- Je peux le mener par le bout du nez ! lui répondit le Shinigami.

- Raito…. Tu sacrifierais n'importe qui pour arriver à tes fins… lui dit Misa.

Elle recula d'un pas et sortit son carnet.

- Misa qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda le Shinigami.

- Quelque chose que j'aurai dû faire il y a longtemps…

Misa commença à écrire un nom dans le carnet mais Raito le lui arracha des mains et vit la moitié de son nom écrit.

- Tu voulais me trahir une fois de plus ? Alors que je voulais te donner une nouvelle chance… Misa cette fois… tu as dépassé les bornes…

Il saisit le bras de Misa et la mena vers lui.

- Near… Rem c'est la dernière fois que vous la voyez…

Yagami se préparait pour aller dans le monde des Shinigamis soudain il sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine, tomba parterre et agonisa. Le roi des Shinigamis apparut, Misa recula.

- Yagami Raito… tu devenais trop ambitieux à mon goût…

- Quoi ? Et… mes… conseils…. Et ma…. Sagesse……

- Je n'ai que faire de tes conseils et ta sagesse, tu m'as amusé un moment mais il y a une fin à tout.

Misa se précipita vers Rem et libéra Near. Il retomba sur les genoux, épuisé car il avait tapé de toutes ses forces contre la paroi de sa cellule. La jeune femme se boucha les oreilles entendre les plaintes de son ancien amant devenait insupportable, Rem éprouvait de la pitié pour Raito tandis que Near semblait regarder cela dans état second. Le calvaire du Shingami se termina, le roi s'adressa aux survivants.

- Mon frère ! dit Rem. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Faites comme bon vous semble ici, je te fais confiance. Je reprends juste le carnet de Yagami, je verrai ce que donne ce monde. Moi je dois rétablir un peu d'ordre dans le notre !

Il partit avec le corps de l'ancien Shinigami, il ne restait plus que Rem, Near et Misa.

- Rem, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? lui demanda Misa.

- Eh bien nous allons vivre.

- Mais et nos pouvoirs… dois-je renoncer à ce carnet ? Pourtant depuis que Kira a…

- Misa-chan ! Ne vous laissez pas abattre, nous avons toute la vie pour en discuter…

- Near… nous ne sommes plus de simples humains… si nous renonçons au carnet, nous risquons de mourir… et nous aurions fait tout cela pour rien.

- Comment ça, nous risquons de mourir ?

- Ce que Misa essaie de te dire c'est que maintenant tu n'es plus le même qu'avant tu es devenu un demi dieu… en résumé si tu veux continuer de vivre, tu devras écrire le nom d'un humain ! expliqua Rem.

- Mais… mais… c'est contre… mon idéologie ! cria-t-il.

- De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix si on veut continuer à vivre mon petit Near ! rajouta Misa.

- Misa-chan…

- On peut toujours écrire quelques noms de gros criminels… c'est peut être contre ton idéologie mais c'est une façon de combattre le crime… qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

- Je n'ai pas trop le choix mais… comment vais-je noter le nom de…

Rem lui tendit un carnet et lui fit un clin d'œil.

******************************************

Quelques heures plus tard, le trio se retrouva dans l'appartement de Near.

- Tout est fini… enfin ! dit Misa.

- Misa tu n'es pas triste que Raito soit mort ?

- Oui mais…

Elle serrait les poings et quelques larmes coulèrent de son visage.

- Rem, Near je ne voulais pas ça se termine comme cela ! Je pensais trouver un terrain d'entente avec Raito…

Near l'attira contre lui et lui dit :

- Misa-chan… l'ambition qu'il avait, il aurait sacrifié n'importe qui. On ne pouvait pas éviter la mort…

- Tu as raison…

*********************************

Misa avait décidé d'emménager dans la tour du « SPK », Near avait constaté qu'il y avait moins de taux de chute de mortalité au Japon et en déduis que la société vivant dans la crainte de se faire punir de Kira, il laissa les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Le jeune détective présenta quelques arguments à la cellule d'enquête et leur fit croire que le troisième Kira opérait toujours. Un soir alors que le nouveau couple dînait en amoureux, Misa voulait savoir où en était cette affaire.

- Near, qu'est-ce que ça donne cette affaire ?

- Ils continuent de croire qu'il y a un troisième Kira.

- Mais ne vont-ils pas faire le lien ?

- Je leur ai dit la vérité.

- La vérité ?

- Des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi.

La jeune femme rougit.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

- Rien, ils étaient content surtout Matsuda.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils pensent vraiment…

- Ce n'est pas tout Misa-chan…

- Quoi donc ?

- Je te le dirai en temps voulu.

Ils terminèrent leur repas et s'offrir une nuit torride (_Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour les plus pervers mais ce n'est pas mon but de faire tout le temps des lemon. ^__^_). Misa se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit et sortit prendre un peu l'air sur le balcon, elle décida de se balader dans le parc qui se trouvait devant l'immeuble. La brise d'été lui faisait du bien, elle se sentait si bien, toute l'affaire Kira était enterrée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à couler des jours heureux avec son cher Near, elle arriva près d'un étang. Elle faillit sursauter croyant voir le reflet de Yagami mais elle rêva, cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'y avait rien eu soudain elle entendit des pas et se retourna.

- Qui est là ?

- C'est moi Misa-chan.

- Oh Near, tu m'as fait peur !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ben je ne te voyais plus dans l'appartement et je t'ai vu te balader dans le parc.

- Je voulais prendre un peu d'air.

Elle se serra contre lui et il la prit dans ses bras.

- Dis-moi Misa… ouvre voir cette petite boîte.

Curieuse, elle tint une boîte de velours noir et ouvrit, une bague incrusté de diamants apparue. Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

- Elle… elle… est magnifique ! Merci Near !

- Ce n'est rien mais…

- C'est une demande en mariage ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher… pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as coupé ?

- Parce que c'est l'instinct féminin !

- Décidemment je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux femmes.

FIN

_Voilà c'est la fin de cette fic mais bon, je suis en train de réfléchir à une autre fic qui réunit ces deux amoureux. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, moi en tout cas j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire. ^^_


End file.
